One Truth Prevails
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Kagome seals the well after a heartbreak with Inuyasha, and her family moves. When her family is killed in a car accident and she is the only survivor, she meets Conan Edogawa at the scene and begins to fall for him over time. Inuyasha/Case Closed x-over
1. Moving To Your Doom!

**One Truth Prevails **

**Chapter One: Moving To Your Doom**

**Warning: Character death!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You can't be serious, mama! No!" Kagome exclaimed, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her mother had just told her out of the blue that they were moving._** Moving! **_Not out of the country, or the city, just to another part of it. Of course her mother had to pick one of the most dangerous places to live in, but she didn't know that.

"I'm sorry, dear, but right now it's the best thing for you. After the well-" Mrs. Higurashi was cut off when her daughter interrupted in a rather sharp voice.

"Don't talk about that," she told her mother sternly, who sighed and nodded. She knew it hurt Kagome to talk about it, the reason why she suggested moving. But Kagome was so against it. . . as though she wanted to stay in the place that caused her the most pain. "We're not moving! We've lived at this shrine for as long as I can remember, you can't seriously-"

Her mother interrupted this time, and her tone left no room for argument. "We are moving, young lady. That is final."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, storming up to her room. "You might want to pack dear. . . we leave tomorrow morning."

A startled gasp left the young miko's throat, and then a low growl. How dare she! How dare her mother force her out of her home? It was bad enough moving to a new place in the city, but she'd have to move to a new school and she'd be the new kid! This year she'd be the one to get teased and picked on by the bullies . . . so, not fun.

She sighed and began packing her things like her mother told her to do. Not willingly of course, but once her mother made up her mind, there was no changing it. Clearly she thought this was what was best for her oldest and only daughter, and Kagome didn't have any say in it at all.

Climbing into her bed once she had finished packing, she sighed and began to cry softly. She would have to seal the well so that no unfortunate girl like herself would fall into it and get transported to the other era, only to get her heart broken. She would also have to seal it so that Inuyasha couldn't follow her. . . tch, not like he would. He was happy with Kikyou now. That would be the reason why he wasn't coming back.

About three months ago it happened. They had just defeated Naraku, and Kagome had completely purified the jewel using her powers. Then, Kikyo had re-appeared. She walked over and hugged Inuyasha, right in front of Kagome, who's heart shattered when he hugged her back. When he left with Kikyo, her heart fell to the ground and someone stomped on it, completely breaking it into many more pieces.

She never saw that his eyes seemed blank, as if he were under a spell. She had ran for the well before anyone could stop her. She jumped in, never to be seen in the other era again.

Kagome sighed, shaking the memory out of her head. It was too painful to think about, but why did she? But for some reason, she thought that sealing the well would be just as painful ...

When she was sure the rest of her family was asleep, she quietly crept downstairs, making sure not to creak on the stairs as she did, though she couldn't help as the door craked when it closed. She sighed and walked outside over to the well.

"I'm sorry I have to do this.... without even saying goodbye..." Kagome spoke to the well in a soft, quiet voice, though she was sure no one was listening on the other end. "But this is for the best. I cannot go back there only to have my heart broken by the man I love. I have to move on. I hope you all understand and will do the same. My mom's moving me to another part of the city, so I'm afraid I can't go to the feudal era even if I tried. Please forgive me....but this is my final goodbye."

With that, she clapped her hands and closed her eyes, starting to glow a bright pink along with the well. "Well Seal For Eternity!" Kagome cried out, tears stinging at her eyes as she said those four words that would change her life forever. Not that her life was already changing. When the glow faded, she fell to the ground, panting softly. That had taken up more spiritual energy than she had first thought ...

She sighed and walked out, closing the doors behind her. She walked back into the shrine, quietly shutting the door behind her and crept up the stairs. Everyone was still asleep, which was a good thing for her. But she never noticed her mother watching her from the window sadly, knowing what her daughter must have just done, because she had seen the pink glow coming from the well house.

_'I'm sorry, Kagome ... but you made the right choice, so that no one will fall down that well again.'_

~*~

The next day arrived really quick, and Kagome was dreading it. They were already in the car, driving. It would take about two hours to get to wherever it is they were going.

"Is anyone hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, turning her head to look at her two children in the back seat. They both just stared out of the window. Souta didn't like the idea they were moving either. He had put up a stronger argument than Kagome had however, but nothing changed Mrs. Higurashi's mind, just like Kagome.

She sighed and turned back to look out the window ... but it was already too late. A car was coming their way, in the same direction. Mrs. Higurashi tried to pull the car in a different direction to save them, but again, it was too late.

"Mom! Watch out!" Kagome cried, suddenly beginning to glow a bright pink color from the fear she was experiencing.

The car crashed right into theirs. Since her mother and grandfather were in front, and the car had smashed right through to the wind shield, both were almost dead instantly. Kagome had turned to look to her brother and her eyes widened. He wasn't in his seat.... he hadn't been wearing a seatbelt! She knew the fate that her brother had suffered, but didn't want to see. Wait...why was she still alive?

_The car's on fire!_ She realized this because it was so hot, but she wasn't on fire. Her miko powers must be what be saving her. She tried to crawl out of the car, but she winced in pain. Some glass from the broken windshield was stuck in her leg and it was bleeding pretty badly. She couldn't move.

When she looked over towards the window to the other car, she gasped. The person who had been driving the car escaped! How was that possible?

"Inspector, over here!"

"This must be what we heard earlier!"

"Conan, out of the way, brat!"

Kagome blinked as she heard the voices, tears stinging in her eyes. She heard the sirens of the cops cars, and she also heard the voices of some unfamiliar people.

"That's impossible! Someone's still alive!" the one who Kagome heard them call Inspector exclaimed.

"But the car is on fire! Get her out, now!"

"Help me, please!" Kagome cried out, hoping they would hear her through the fire. "My foot is bleeding pretty badly, I can't move!"

Conan blinked as he heard the voice. It sounded scared, but she also sounded fine. How was that possible? Her family was probably burned alive right now, but she was still living.

Inspector Meguire and Richard Moore pulled the girl out of the car together, and Rachel stood next to Conan to make sure he wouldn't get in the way. Rachel gasped when she noticed the light pink aura around the girl.

"Hey, Conan.... do you see that?" Rachel asked, pointing to the girl. "She doesn't have any marks on her body at all... like the fire never touched her.."

Conan blinked again. How was that even possible? he thought to himself. Wait....what's that light? Where's it coming from? he noticed the faint pink aura around her, and blinked when Richard and Inspector Meguire seemed to be thrown off balance and halfway across the road. Woah! What the hell was that?

"Rachel, did you see that?" Conan asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Rachel breathed out in awe. "I've never seen anything like that before....what is she?" she asked aloud.

"What's your name, my dear?" Richard asked, looking down at the frightened and teary-eyed miko. "It's okay, you're safe now."

Kagome nodded and swallowed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Do you know if you have any remaining family?" Meguire asked her, looking over at her, righting something down on a notepad. She shook her head.

"My brother, mother, and grandfather were in that car with me. We were moving to another part of the city today. My mother turned to ask us if we were hungry, then I noticed the car coming our way. Mama tried to go in another direction, but it was too late. They are the only family I had left."

Meguire nodded. "So that's what happened...." he said, writing down what she said in the notepad. Though everyone was curious as to why she was the only one who had survived, they didn't question her. She was too distraught enough.

Rachel then had a thought. "Hey Dad, do you think that she could stay with us for a while, at least until she gets back on her feet again?"

Kagome blinked, looking up startled. "You don't have to do that!" she exclaimed, shaking her head back and forth, but Rachel shook her head and smiled.

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all.... right dad?" Rachel's voice hardened slightly as she looked over at the 'great detective'. Richard grumbled a bit, nodding.

"See, even he wants you to stay," Rachel said with a smile, hitting Richard on the back. "Even if he does have a funny way of showing it."

Kagome blinked. Did they all know each other like....really well? They all seemed so close. She looked around, taking a look at the Inspector Meguire dressed in orange, then at the strange young boy. Conan they had called him she remembered. She noticed him staring at her strangely, like he was studying her or something. She raised an eyebrow. _Odd kid...._

"Come with me," Rachel smiled, helping her up. "We'll take care of the glass at the hospital."

The miko nodded. "Can you come with me? I've always hated hospitals." she said truthfully. She hated being alone in them. They were so creepy.

Rachel smiled, nodding. "Of course. Come on, Conan." She called over to the little kid, who blinked suddenly and ran over.

"Coming!"

Kagome looked over at the boy as he ran over, and Rachel took his hand. "I'm Rachel Moore, that's my dad, Richard," She pointed over to Richard, who was talking to Meguire. "That's Inspector Meguire, he's in charge around this area. And this is Conan Edogawa, he's staying with us until his parents come back from overseas."

"Hi!" Conan exclaimed cheerfully, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. For some reason, she was painfully reminded of Shippo. Tears stung in her eyes as she looked at Conan, and he blinked when he saw them.

_'She didn't cry when her family died.... but she's crying when she looks at me?'_ Conan thought to himself as Rachel helped Kagome into the car, making sure not to put too much pressure on her foot.

They drove to the hospital in silence. Conan was looking out the window, though every once in a while he stole a glance at the miko. She was looking out the window too, lost in thought. Richard was driving the car, Meguire stayed behind to check the bodies, as well as put the fire out and check for any clues.

Kagome sighed heavily as she looked over out the window. Rachel looked over to her. The three of them were in the back seats, Conan in the middle. Rachel was on the right and Kagome was on the left.

"Everything is going to be alright, Kagome," Rachel said to her with a smile. "We won't let you go to an orphanage. Right Conan?" she smiled as she looked down to the big kid detective turned small kid.

He looked up at Rachel and nodded, smling. "Yeah!" he looked over towards Kagome. She smiled a bit, looking at them with gratefulness in her eyes.

"Thank you. Both of you."

She leaned down and ruffled Conan's hair, making him blush. He had to admit it... she was cute. He was surprised Richard hadn't tried any moves. But he was even more surprised that she survived the car accident, a burning car accident, when the rest of her family was burned alive. What surprised him even more, was that there were no burn marks at all on her body, only glass had hurt her from the windshield.

_'What is she...?'_ he thought to himself as he watched her while she was looking out the window. He thought she didn't notice him, but she saw him out of the corner of her eye and she smiled.

_'He's not a normal kid...'_ she thought to herself. _'I wonder... if he has some sort of power too...'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**TBC**

**A/N:** My newest story! I actually have two ideas for Case Closed/Inuyasha crossovers, this being one of them. But I tried this one first. If it doesn't get many positive revews, I'll try the other idea. I have so many ideas for crossovers right now it's not even funny. ^^;; Does anyone know any good crossover fics that are Case Closed/Inuyasha? I've only found two so far.... they're hard to find. Oh, and this will be Kagome/Conan, cause I have a plan for this fic. ^____^ I've only seen the first 80 episodes of Case Closed in English, and the first two movies. I've seen all episodes and all movies of Inuyasha, so no problems there. So forgive if it's AU a little bit. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and I'm not abandoning My Heart Will Go On! It's almost finished, though.


	2. Two Tales In One Night

**One Truth Prevails **

**Chapter Two: Two Tales In One Night**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kagome had been taken care of at the hospital, and Richard took them all back home only after because Rachel refused to leave her alone there. He didn't know why, and he really didn't care. If she was an orphan, she should go to an orphanage, or so he thought. But the others didn't seem to think so, and they got angry when he had brought that up. Though Kagome just fake smiled through it all, everyone could see that she was in more pain then she let on.

_'She's wearing some kind of mask,'_ Rachel thought, as she looked at the girl who was sitting on her couch, just staring at the tv but not really watching what was on. _'Like me, when Jimmy's not around. I act all happy when I'm around others, but when I think I'm alone... I let it all out.'_

Rachel was peeking at her through her barely open door. Richard and Conan were asleep. She was only awake because she had a nightmare about Jimmy, and that got her thinking about him constantly now. She knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep, so she had gone to her room door to open it, only to find Kagome outside. Feeling the need to hide, she watched her to see what she was doing. _'Poor girl...'_

"I know you're awake, Rachel, and you're watching me."

Rachel jumped up in surprise. Kagome hadn't even turned around once, she was staring right at the tv. Unless she saw the reflection somehow in the tv screen... maybe it had something to do with the pink light she saw before.

"S-Sorry, Kagome," Rachel smiled weakly and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Kagome turned to look at her, blinking at seeing her red and puffy eyes.

"You've been crying."

Rachel wiped at her eyes, nodding slowly. "Kagome... have you ever heard of a detective named Jimmy Kudo? You live in Tokyo, so you must have."

Thinking back, the name sounded familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it before. She nodded. "I remember hearing his name before, and that he was a pretty good detective... I think he solved a mystery where I lived or something. That's all I know about him."

She sighed and looked down. "Did something happen to him?" Kagome got worried.

"He disappeared...it's been months now," Rachel whispered. "He took me on a date to one of the theme parks-- don't look at me like that!" Rachel exclaimed, blushing as she saw the sly smile on Kagome's lips. "---and he ran off. For some reason, I thought then I wouldn't be seeing him for a long time. Shortly after that, Conan appeared with our friend Dr. Agasa, who's a great professor who makes all of these wonderful inventions... though some of them work better than others."

Kagome sweatdropped. "I see...but don't you find it a bit odd, that Conan appeared right after Jimmy disappeared?"

Conan was peeking at them now through his door. They were talking about him... or rather, the person he used to be. Jimmy Kudo. An 18 year old, great detective. He always solved the case, no matter how hard it may be. But this one was very confusing. This had never happened before. Kagome looked human, but she had some... sort of ... was it magic? He didn't know, and he had never really believed in such things since he was a detective, and liked looking at the facts rather than other worldly things.

Kagome seemed just like your ordinary teenage girl who attended high school. But there was definitely something _not_ ordinary about this girl. That pink glow. It still puzzled him. He sighed and closed the door, going back to lay on his bed. He didn't want to hear Rachel crying, he heard it enough when she thought no one was listening throughout the night.

"Rachel.... I wish I could tell you... I really do..." Conan murmured to himself, unaware that someone was watching him. Moments passed, but Conan remained awake still.

"I love you, Rachel... I wish I could tell you, but I'd rather tell you face to face than over the phone," he said to himself. "I promise, when I get back to my old self, I'll-"

He was interrupted moments later by a voice. "Conan?" he jumped as he looked over at the door, seeing Kagome.

"Y-You didn't hear any of that, did you?" he laughed nervously. Kagome just laughed softly and smiled, nodding.

"I heard when you first mentioned you wished you could tell her."

Conan sighed, staring at the ground. She walked inside and sat down on the bed beside him. "Conan, you're not really a kid are you? No normal 10 year old boy talks and acts the way you do."

The detective turned kid looked up at her with teary eyes, and this shocked Kagome.

"I heard Rachel tell you the story...half of it anyway... I did disappear at that park we were at. I saw something I shouldn't have seen, and these thugs in black hit me over the head, knocking me out. Then they said they'd be testing their latest poison on me, in hopes that it would kill me I guess."

"But instead, it turned you into a kid?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah," he nodded. "At first, I really thought I was gonna die...it felt like my bones were melting... that I was on fire... I didn't know how much longer I could take it. But then, all of a sudden I heard some cops calling to each other about a little boy who was hurt."

"That must've been a shocker," Kagome commented. He nodded again.

"Tell me about it," Conan said to her. "But I've gotten used to it... the best I can anyway. Besides you, Dr. Agasa, the man Rachel told you about earlier, is the only one that knows I'm really Jimmy Kudo. He helps me keep my identity a secret, and makes all these really cool inventions for me to help bring criminal to justice."

"So I'm assuming you're how Richard got so famous?" Kagome asked with a small smirk in her voice.

Conan blinked, then laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Did Rachel tell you?"

"Yeah. She said that whenever he would really solve a case, he would be sitting down in a chair... almost as if he were sleeping. But his head was always bowed, so it was hard to tell."

Conan pointed to his bowtie. "This is a voice changer. It's how I imitate Richard's voice." He demonstrated it for her by turning it on and programming it to Kagome's voice, which he had only now put in. Kagome's eyes widened....her voice coming out of his small body....weird.

He then pointed to the wrist watch on his left hand. "This is a Stun-dart watch. I use it to put Richard to sleep so I can solve the case, and it's the only way they'll actually listen to me."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Of course, no one ever really listened to kids.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Kagome asked him, interested in everything he was saying.

"Find out who did this to me, find their hide out, and bring them to justice, find an antidote as well," Conan replied with a nod. "I can't have them roaming around with that poison. If they turn more than me into kids who knows what could happen. But I can't do it as Jimmy Kudo. No one but you and Dr. Agasa must know who I am, because if word got out that I'm still alive, the Organization would come after those I care about."

Kagome nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She smiled, and for some reason, he felt like he could trust her.

"So, what's your story, Kagome? I've told you mine," Conan stated, and she knew it was true. She sighed.

"Mine's a real fairy tale, are you sure you wanna hear it?" Kagome asked. When he nodded she continued.

"Alright. Well, everything was normal until my fifteenth birthday. I'd never once believe in magic....ghosts...demons...that sort of thing. Until then, that is. I lived in a shrine with my mother, grandfather, and younger brother, that had a smaller house with a well inside. The well was said to be the Bone Eater's well. It's original use in the Sengoku period was to dispose of the remains of slain demons, hence the name Bone Eater's Well. On my fifteenth birthday, I found Souta in the well house looking for our family cat, Buuyo. He had apparantely run inside. We weren't supposed to be in the well house, but we went in anyway to find Buuyo.

"I had my back turned to the well when all of a sudden the cat jumped out of nowhere. I was about to leave, when suddenly, the well started glowing, and something pulled me down into it, demanding I gave it something called the Shikon Jewel."

Conan blinked in surprise. "I heard about that! But I thought that it was just-"

"A myth? A legend?" Kagome asked. He nodded. "I know. So did I. Anyway, it pulled me down, away from my brother, away from my time all together. Remember when I told you about the Sengoku period?"

Conan nodded. "That was around the 1500's... right?"

"Right," Kagome nodded. "That's where the centipede was from, and it took me there. However, down the well, I put out my hand as if to push it away, but a blast of pink energy came out of it, like you saw earlier today. It happens when I'm scared. I thought I had killed it, because it wasn't moving. But when I climbed out, I met the most interesting boy. He wore a gaudy red outfit, a haori, he had long, silver hair that went way past his shoulders, and he had golden eyes. That may have been the strange thing to you- but believe me, it's not. He had dog ears. But he was also asleep, pinned to a tree."

Why did all of this sound so familiar? Like he had heard this fairytale before? The story of the miko and hanyou who fell in love but thought they betrayed one another... he attacked her, demanding she hand the jewel over to him, and took it when she was weak enough so she couldn't move. With the last of her strength, she pinned the hanyou to the tree.

He voiced his thoughts to Kagome, who blinked in surprise. "That's it exactly! The miko's name was Kikyou, and the half-demon was Inuyasha. Did you hear anything else about the story?"

Conan nodded. "Yeah. That the miko died after pinning the half-demon to a tree for fifty years. Also, that she burned the jewel with her body, and she was reincarnated into another woman who reappeared fifty some years later after her death, releasing the half-demon from his sleep."

Kagome pointed to herself, a small sad smile on her face. "I'd be that miko."

Conan's eyes bulged out of his head and he nearly fell off the bed in shock. "You're Kikyou's reincarnation!? Unbelievable! Show me proof." He needed proof to believe such a thing.

Kagome nodded, taking out something from her pocket. In her hand was a small, pink jewel that seemed to glow in the palm of her hand. "This is the shikon jewel. The one that you said burned with Kikyou's body. It came out of my body when the centipede demon that dragged me down the well bit me in the side, proving to the world I was Kikyou's reincarnation." He noticed the bitterness in her voice as she said the last two words. . . did she have a problem with Kikyou?

"Wow," Conan stared at the jewel in awe. It seemed to have some sort of power, it was like it was drawing him to it. "That's the jewel from the legend-er....story now, since it's true."

Kagome chuckled and slowly nodded. "That's right." She tucked it back inside her pocket and then yawned, looking over at the clock. "It's getting really late, we should get some sleep Conan. . . or should I say Jimmy now?"

Conan laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "You can when we're alone, just like now. Or when we're with Dr. Agasa. But other than that, call me Conan when we're with others."

"Okay, I'll remember that," Kagome smiled. This time Conan yawned. She smiled and ruffled his hair, making him huff.

"Get some sleep, I might be able to help you with that problem of yours in the morning," she winked at him, walking out of his room, leaving him confused.

Kagome climbed into bed and sighed. Looking at the bed next to hers, she saw Rachel sleeping. _Good...she didn't hear anything... I hope... _she thought to herself as she climbed into bed. Today had been a long day, and she needed her rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and thanks for the review. I hope to get more! ^____^


	3. Cured!

**One Truth Prevails **

**Chapter 3: Cured!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kagome was the first to wake up the next day, she noticed. Rachel was still asleep in the bed beside her, and there was no noise outside in the other rooms. She sighed softly and just stayed in bed, not wanting to wake anyone up.

Her mind was zooming with thoughts of what she and Conan talked about last night. He wasn't really ba kid, but a brilliant detective poisoned, and the poison turned him into a kid instead of killing him like the men in black wanted it to do. She knew of a potion which would counteract something like that, and planned on making it, if she could somehow find the right herbs. Maybe there was a plant shop somewhere in this town she could look at. The potion wouldn't turn him back permanently, but it would turn him back to Jimmy Kudo for maybe a year or two before he'd turn back into Conan until another potion was made.

She wanted to do something for Jimmy. She felt like she had to. He wanted to be with Rachel again, really be with her as himself once more. She knew what true love felt like, and wanted them both to be happy. She knew they had only met just yesterday, and not under the best circumstances, but they were both still friends and she wanted to do something to help them... anything.

She was going to keep her promise too, to not tell Rachel or anyone else of Conan's true identity. She wasn't going to betray anyone, unlike a certain hanyou she knew. Her heart panged in her chest, it hurt so much to think about him. She had really loved him, and she just betrayed him...all for Kikyou.

Sighing, she wiped her eyes and looked over at Rachel, who was just starting to wake up. She smiled. "Morning, sleepy head," she greeted her once her eyes opened.

"Kagome...?" Rachel groaned, looking over at the clock. 8:00pm. She blinked in surprise. "Wow, you certainly are a morning person."

The miko chuckled. "I had to be, when I was traveling with my friends."

"True," Rachel smiled. She didn't know of her adventures in the feudal era, all Rachel knew was that she did a lot of traveling with her friends all over Japan and that was why she hadn't had the best of grades in school. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little I guess," Kagome smiled and just as she said this, her stomach rumbled. She flushed with embarrassment. Rachel just smiled. "How's pancakes sound?"

Kagome's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite breakfast food. "That sounds great!" she exclaimed. Rachel chuckled and nodded, standing up and climbing out of bed. She put on some new clothes and walked out into the kitchen. Neither her dad or Conan were up yet, so she was quiet and made sure not to make any noise.

Kagome walked out of the room and over to the kitchen to help her, but Rachel instantly shooed her away. "No work for you for a while, Kagome. You were in a big car accident yesterday, you'd think I'd let you work at all?"

"But...I don't want to be a burden or anything, I want to-" Kagome began, but Rachel cut her off.

"Shoo, and go wake Conan and Dad up. Tell them it's time for breakfast," She told her. "That's the most work your going today."

"Who are you, my mother?" Kagome joked as she walked over to the guy's room.

Rachel seemed to be shocked still. Kagome just made a joke concerning her mother...and she had only died yesterday. Wasn't it a little soon to be joking? And why wasn't she like any other girl, crying over her parent's death? That's what she would do if her mother or dad ever died.

Something was definitely off here... she just couldn't put her finger on it. She just knew there was something special about her, kind of like Conan.

"Morning Rachel!" Conan smiled as he walked over, sitting at the table. Kagome and Conan both looked at each other with a smile, and this Rachel raised an eyebrow at. Did they know something she didn't? She was determined to find out! No one hid things from her.

"Good morning, Conan," Rachel smiled. "Did you have a good sleep?" she asked the ten year old detective as he sat down.

"Yeah, did you?" Conan asked her, looking up at her.

Rachel seemed to pause for a moment, and everyone noticed this -- except for Richard, of course. He just yawned. "Y-Yes, I did."

Conan frowned. Not another one of those dreams... he thought to himself, looking at her worriedly as her back was turned to him.

Kagome noticed her pause as well as her shaky voice too. She was worried. She knew she missed Jimmy from the talk they had last night, and she had to act fast.

"Hey guys, do either of you know of a flower shop that has all sorts of herbs in town?" Kagome asked, a curious tone in her voice as she looked around at the other three occupants of the house, who looked over at her in confusion.

"Yeah, I think there's one a few minutes away from here, but why?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, well..." Damn, I never thought up a good excuse, she thought to herself. "I just want to check it out. I love plants and nature, stuff like that you see." Lame, but true.

Rachel nodded. "I could take you there later if you'd like," she smiled. But Kagome could just tell that it was fake somehow. She knew very well how to fake smile.

"That'd be great, thanks Rachel," Kagome smiled and they all ate breakfast together that morning.

"No problem. Glad to help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome and Rachel, along with Conan, made their way to the flower shop right after breakfast that morning, leaving Richard behind. He couldn't care less about flowers.

Kagome was in awe of all the kinds that were there, and looked around for the right herbs to make that potion. She found most of them, all but one. She frowned.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Rachel asked her, noticing her frown.

"Yeah...I can't find one I'm looking for. I've found all the ones I needed except it."

"What is it? I'll help you look," she offered to help. Kagome smiled and told her, then they began looking once again.

"I found it! Over here, girls!" Conan exclaimed, holding up an herb in his hand. He had heard the conversation and wanted to help too. She was curious as to why she wanted to buy all these, but thought better than to ask her of it.

"Thank you, Conan!" Kagome smiled and walked over, taking the herb from his hands. Holding them all, she walked over to pay for them with the little money she had in her pocket. Luckily, it had survived the fire too.

'Well, goodbye for now, money,' Kagome sadly sighed. 'Maybe I'll get a job in this town... and find some other place to live instead of burdening Rachel and Richard...'

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked her, and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

They all nodded and left after she paid for the herbs. Carrying them back to the apartment, she looked around.

"Do you guys have a metal pot I could use?"

Okay, now Conan was really curious as to what she was going to do with those herbs, as was Rachel.

"Yeah... what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Er...make a sort of healing potion for my ankle," she lied to Rachel, then looked over at Conan and winked.

Eh...? he thought, blinking a few times.

This was getting more confusing by the minute.

"Sure, here," Rachel told her, putting one on the stove for her.

"Thanks!" Kagome's eyes lit up and she ran over to the stove, instantly getting to work.

It took about an hour until the herbs were cooked well enough into the potion, and then it was ready. Kagome smiled as Rachel gave her a small vial to put it in. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Rachel smiled. "How do you know so much about... the old ways of healing, I guess you could say?"

"I studied it in school, I was really interested in the subject," Kagome smiled and Rachel nodded. Not a complete lie, but not completely the truth eibther.

"Cool," Rachel smiled and Conan nodded in agreement. He'd never met anyone who was so interested in plants and herbs before. "Well, I'm gonna go take a bath. See you guys soon!"

With that, she walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her...just in case.

Kagome grinned. "Perfect. Hey, Jimmy?"

Conan looked over to her. "Yeah?"

"I think you're smart enough to realize that this isn't for my ankle," Kagome pointed to the vial in her hand. Conan nodded to say yes. "It's a potion, but for your ... 'problem'." She didn't know what else to call it, really.

Conan's eyes widened. "Are you serious!?" he exclaimed, now quite excited.

"Yes," Kagome smiled. "I wanted to do something for you both, after all you've helped me so much in so little time. I learned from my mentor Kaede how to make a few potions, this being one of the few odd ones she found. It will turn you back to normal... but only for a year. Then it will wear off. I can make another one quite easily when it does."

Conan's eyes lit up and then he was over at Kagome's side, hugging her. "You have _no_ idea how much this means to me!"

Kagome smiled. "It's the least I could do. Here," she passed the small vial to him and he looked at it. The liquid inside was pink and bubbling. "Don't worry... it kind of tastes like bubble gum, which is odd considering there's no flavoring inside it. But that's what Kaede said it was supposed to taste like....anyway, you need to drink it all in one gulp, and don't move after you drink it."

Conan nodded and drank it quickly, while Rachel was still in the bath. He couldn't wait to surprise her. Kagome couldn't either, actually. Even though she had known them for less than a day now, she loved them like they were her own family.

Conan felt like his insides were burning, just like the time he was poisoned. It felt like his bones were melting...but this time he was growing...growing...

About ten minutes later, Jimmy Kudo stood in front of her. Kagome grinned. "It worked!" she cheered, then blinked. "Hey...your clothes got bigger too!"

Jimmy blinked and looked in the mirror in the living room. She was right. That was odd, but he wasn't complaining! He walked over to Kagome and gave her another hug.

"Thank you," Jimmy smiled at her, and she nodded, smiling back at him.

"You're welcome."

"Kagome, are you hungry? I'll make us some sup...per...now..." Rachel's voice got slower and slower until it stopped as she got out of the bathroom after drying herself off and put on a new change of clothes. Both Jimmy and Kagome turned to smile at her.

"Hey, look who showed up while you were in the shower!" Kagome smiled, patting Jimmy on the back, who sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I would've come earlier... but I was-" Jimmy didn't get the chance to finish, as Rachel had instantly run over to him, hugging him tightly around the waist as she started to cry.

_Rachel..._ Jimmy thought with a small smile, holding her close to him. "It's okay, I'm back now." He gently rocked her in his arms, feeling a peace now that he had her in his arms again after so long. His fingers ran through her hair to get her to calm down ... or try to, anyway.

He noticed Kagome had left the room, probably to give them some privacy, and he smiled. He really _would _have to thank her for this...somehow.

**TBC**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Wow, two more reviews! Thanks! ^^ Oh, and thank you to Selina~! I can't wait to read the crossovers. I've been trying to find them EVERYWHERE.


	4. Another Experiment

**One Truth Prevails **

**Chapter 4: Another Experiment**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel was so happy she felt like she was going to burst from happiness. She had her Jimmy back! He was back, and for good, or so she thought. She refused to let him go once she had him again, though Jimmy wasn't complaining.

Kagome couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of jealousy. They were in love. She had felt that once, but the love wasn't returned. Not wanting to intrude, she left the house for a while to give them some time alone. Richard was off somewhere, probably trying to solve a case. Kagome suddenly grinned. Without Conan, people would finally realize he wasn't the 'genious' that he lead people to believe. They would finally see that it had indeed been Conan who did everything...

She sighed heavily as she walked around town. She knew where she was and how to get back, so that wasn't the hard part. The hard part of walking around town was that people were staring at you as if you were some sort of freak. She guessed word had gotten around that she had survived a burning car accident when the rest of her family did not.

Walking around town, she noticed some men in black carrying a briefcase, and had this strange urge to follow him. There was only one at this time, and he was easy to follow while all the while keeping herself hidden. He seemed to be talking into a cellphone, but he was quite a ways away so she didn't hear him very well and so she didn't have a clue as to what he was saying.

She hid behind a tree when she saw him meeting up with someone else, also dressed in black. She held her breath, and watched quietly so she wouldn't be spotted. They were still a few ways away, so she couldn't hear them that well, but she could make out a few words.

"Kudo...still alive...the poison didn't kill him!"

Kagome gasped then mentally cursed. Dammit all...she thought to herself.

They looked up at hearing the gasp and looked over to where her hiding place was. "Hn...looks like someone different's followed us this time."

They both walked over to where Kagome was hiding, and her heart pounded in her chest, terrified.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rachel gave a happy sigh as she sat in Jimmy's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't even notice Kagome had left until about an hour after she had gone, and she blinked a few times.

"Hey....Jimmy?" She asked after a while, looking up towards him. It felt so good to be like this with him again, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Jimmy looked down at her, his hand currently in her hair. "Yeah... what is it, Rach?"

"Have you seen that girl, Kagome, at all lately?" Rachel asked, tilting her head.

Now that Jimmy thought about it, he hadn't seen her since she had given him the potion. He hoped s he was okay. He'd really have to thank her later.

"No, I haven't actually...maybe she went out to check out the town," Jimmy replied, and Rachel nodded, snuggling further into his arms.

"Maybe we should go look for her...?" Rachel asked after a while. It was getting pretty late, and it wasn't like Kagome knew anyone in this part of the town that she could be visiting.

Jimmy was reluctant to leave this spot on the couch, but he too was worried for the young miko. He nodded. "Yeah, we'd better...just incase." He replied and Rachel got up first, him following after. The two went to grab their coats, and left the apartment in search of Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome winced in pain as one of the men hit her in the back of the head from behind, She fell to the ground, looking up at her attackers. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the men from before that she had been watching.

"Damn wench, she was spying on us!" one of the men hissed out.

"Hey, isn't that the freak wench who survived the burning car?" the other asked, looking at his companion.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're serious!? This is her?! Well then, we'll have to make sure she's dealt with... permanently."

Kagome's eyes widened and she backed up, though blushed and felt like slapping the men when she felt their hands at her backside, pushing her to them. What on earth were they doing?

"Hn...she's quite firm."

"Tch, we're not here to fondle her," one of them said, tossing his companion a small vile. "Give her this. It's similar to the one we gave Kudo, but should actually kill her."

Kagome grew scared now. She hoped Jimmy and Rachel noticed she was missing and came to find her...before it was too late....

She felt one of the man's hands on her chin, trying to force her mouth open. She hissed at them and moved down to bite their hand, but they took this as an advantage and slipped the liquid down her throat.

Kagome's eyes widened and she fell to the ground slowly. She felt as if she were on fire. Her entire body was burning, though there was no physical fire at all. She screamed as she felt her bones cracking...melting. She was too tired and in pain to think that these symptoms were the ones similar to those of Jimmy's before he transformed into Conan...

The two guys smirked at seeing her limp body on the ground, thinking the job was done. They left, leaving no evidence of them behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel and Jimmy's eyes both widened at hearing a scream that sounded familiar.

"That sounded like Kagome!" Rachel exclaimed, looking over at Jimmy. Jimmy nodded.

"Let's go."

"Right!" Rachel and Jimmy began running now, following the sound of the scream. What they found shocked them both.

A young girl was lying on the ground unconscious, with familiar clothes that were two sizes too big to her. Tearstains of pain were in her eyes, and Jimmy's own eyes widened, his face paling drastically.

_'Oh no... they've struck again...'_

**TBC**

**A/N:** Weren't expecting that, were ya?! ^___^; Please review.


	5. Chibi Kagome

**Case Closed **

**Chapter 5: Chibi Kagome**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jimmy ran over to make sure she was okay. Rachel however, was shocked still. Because of the familiar clothes on the girl, she had to assume that this little girl was really Kagome Higurashi. But then, that also got her thinking. Right after Jimmy appeared again, Conan disappeared. Could it really be possible that Conan and Jimmy were the same ... ? She would've thought that impossible two weeks ago, but now ...

"Kagome, is that you?" Jimmy whispered to her worriedly. A teary-eyed little Kagome looked up at him, slowly nodding. "Was it the same guys?"

"Yeah ... they were dressed in black, but there was only two," Kagome sniffed, and Jimmy picked her up.

"Come on, let's get you back home, maybe Rachel has some clothes from her childhood left over for you to wear," he told her, and she nodded, now only curled up in her two sizes too big clothes.

Rachel didn't move. She was too still, watching Jimmy and the girl who she thought was Kaogme. It was impossible right? It was impossible for an adult to be turned into a kid.

Why wasn't anyone telling her she was right?

She sighed and followed Jimmy. If he really had been Conan all this time, why did he lie to her? She had pretty much told him everything she felt about Jimmy Kudo! And he had probably laughed behind her back or something worse.

They arrived at her home, and Jimmy carried Kagome into Rachel's room to look for some clothing. He sat her on the bed, and he eventually found a small pair of jeans and a shirt for her to wear that would fit. She smiled greatfully and sat down on the bed next to Jimmy while Rachel was outside in the kitchen.

Jimmy looked over at Kagome, who looked back up at him. She looked even cuter as a child, in his eyes at least. Cuter than Amy. Waaay cuter. "Hey, Kagome? How did you come across them anyway? I've been trying to find them for months!"

She thought for a moment, remembering her day. "Well, I took a walk to try and find my way around town while you were with Rachel, and I stumbled upon them. I hid so they wouldn't see me, but then I heard them talking about you and I gasped, just blowing my cover. They seemed scared of me because I was the girl who survived the burning car, so they used the same drug on me that they used on you."

Jimmy blinked. They had been talking about him? He nodded in uderstanding. "What did they say about me?" he asked curiously.

"They said that you were still alive...that the poison didn't work...that was all I managed to hear though," Kagome told him. "They were dressed in all black, even wore black hats like you described. One kind of hand long dirty blonde hair but the other I could't really tell."

Jimmy nodded. "That's them alright. Damn, I wish I could've been there."

Kagome smiled weakly. "It's alright, Jimmy. Hopefully I can just find enough potion ingredients again to make one for myself."

"Hopefully," Jimmy agreed.

*~*

"WHAT?! No way!" Kagome sighed as she looked around at the herbs in the shop. Apparantely, one of the herbs they had here that she had used for the potion was quite rare and hard to find. It had been the last one in the shop, meaning Kagome would be stuck as a kid for a while.

Her head fell and she gave a sad sigh, walking out of the shop, closing the door behind her, sulking. She kicked a rock all the way back to Rachel's place, and walked inside. Jimmy was there again and she inwardly smiled. At least Rachel and Jimmy were happy. No one seemed to care about her happiness, but she didn't care. She was always one to put others happiness before her own.

She walked into the room she shared with Rachel and sighed, sitting on the bed as she looked out the window. She was starting to lose hope...in everything. So many bad things were happening to her, maybe she was doomed to be alone for the rest of her life? Her first and only love had been taken away from her, then her friends when she had to seal the well. Then her family had been killed in a car accident that only she so happened to survive. She sighed. Yes. She was doomed to be alone forever.

*~*

Rachel walked into her room after Jimmy had gone home and frowned. Kagome was sitting on her bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees with them drawn up to her chest, her face buried in them. Everything was quiet, but Rachel knew she was crying.

"Um...excuse me..." Kagome lifted up her face and wiped her eyes when she noticed Rachel. "O-Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's no trouble at all, but..." Rachel locked the door and Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking over at her. She went to sit next to her. "Tell me...you're Kagome, aren't you?"

Kagome blinked, her teary eyes looking up at Rachel. "N-No, you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm...Cherry. Cherry Yoshino." Kagome sweatdropped. Okay, not the best name in the world, but it was better than nothing.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "You don't have to pretend with me. You look exactly like her but you're a child. Explain that because Meguire said she had no other living relatives."

"I...uh..." Kagome sweatdropped and was about to say something, when Jimmy interrupted.

"Rachel, why don't I take you out to dinner?"

Kagome sighed and was relieved. 'Now I have to thank him,' she sweatdropped. 'Oh well...'

She was relieved, because a blush immediately crossed Rachel's face and she went out to join Jimmy. But not before looking back over at Kagome, giving her a stern look that clearly said 'I-will-not-be-forgetting-about-this-little-conversation-and-I-will-talk-to-you-later' look. Kagome sweatdropped and laughed nervously, then sighed again as Rachel opened the room and left the house with Jimmy, living her alone with Richard, who had come home a few moments earlier and was probably drunk.

_'Inuyasha...' _Kagome thought to herself and looked out the window, tears stinging in her eyes. She missed him so. She sighed and shook her head. _'Get over him, Kagome. He left you for Kikyo. He loves her. Get over it.'_

But she couldn't.

Her heart hurt too much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I have some evil plots but I won't go with them...too graphic. :P Anyway, sorry it's kinda short. I've been distracted lately by finishing the english dubbed series of Case Closed and the Christmas holidays~! ^___^ R&R!


	6. Conan Returns

**One Truth Prevails **

**Chapter 6: Conan Returns**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**

Jimmy and Rachel both sat at a restaurant in Tokyo, sitting right beside each other. hand-in-hand underneath the table. Rachel hadn't felt so happy in a long time, she finally had her Jimmy back. She wasn't planning to let him out of her sight again, not if she could help it.

The great detective himself was worried about Kagome. She had seemed sad before they left for dinner. He wondered if she was thinking of that hanyou, Inuyasha, that she had told him about earlier. Why think of someone who brought you pain?

It was hard not to, when you loved that person more than your own life, and then they betray you. Though the way he acted before he left did strike Jimmy as odd. Kagome said he was overly possessive of her, but yet when he smells Kikyo he goes right off to see her, not even thinking if it hurts her. It's strange...if he really cared about her, wouldn't he not go with Kikyo? There was something missing here...he just knew it.

Kagome had told him about all sorts of spells and things that could be used to turn someone against the one you love the most. He didn't know what would happen if that ever happened to him and Rachel. It did sort of happen actually. The time when that man was targeting all the people close to Richard, and had put Rachel in danger. He had a knife to her throat, and Jimmy found that the only way to save her was to shoot her, because if you shoot the victim then their no longer of use to the kidnapper. But if she were used as a weapon against him...if she attacked him or he attacked her... he shivered at the thought. He can't believe Kagome went through some of that stuff. At such a young age too. She was just a girl, she should be able to live out a normal life. That was impossible now but..

"Jmmy?"

Jimmy blinked and looked over at Rachel, who was watching him worriedly. "Are you okay? You've been out of it for a while, just staring into space like that for at least ten minutes."

"Sorry, Rachel," Jimmy rubbed the back of his head, leaning in to kiss her cheek. This caused her to blush, and a smile crept onto his lips. It was so easy to make her blush, and he did it because she looked cute when she blushed. "I guess I was thinking too hard again."

"You on another case or something?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to look at him. He shook his head.

"No...worried about Kagome, actually," he told her. "She just came here yesterday, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "I heard her telling Inspector Meguire that her mother, grandfather and little brother were all leaving to move to another part of the city. Don't know why. She said her mother was turning to ask her if they were hungry but it was too late because the car was coming their way."

"Woah..wait...like...actually trying to run them over?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening slightly. Jimmy nodded, a grim look on his face.

"It seems that way."

"But who...I mean, she just moved to this part of town with her family, who could've possibly known who they were? It couldn't be a drunk driver."

Jimmy nodded and then shook his head. "It definitely wasn't a drunk driver, Rachel, though that's what the police claim. I just have this sinking feeling I'm missing something here...I'm not sure what it is."

"You'll figure it out," Rachel smiled, reaching over to give his hand a squeeze of reassurance. He nodded and leaned in kissing her lips gently. This made her blush again because it was in public.

After a few hours, Jimmy and Rachel decided it was time to head home. And they did, hand-in-hand.

*~*

Kagome had finally fallen asleep, her breathing slow and even. She was turned on her side on Rachel's bed, her face facing the window. This was how Rachel found her when she walked in the door and she smiled.

'She must've had a rough day...she looks like she's been crying...' she frowned as she saw this, but quietly closed the door when she left the room.

When she closed the door, her eyes widened when she heard a scream. One that sounded an awful lot like...Jimmy!

"Oh no! Jimmy!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the sound of the scream. The scream seemed to have startled Kagome awake from her nap, and she ran over, following Rachel.

Her eyes widened when she found Conan sitting there at the table.

What had happened?

She gave him the potion! He should be Jimmy for at least a year! She began to panic. Did she put the wrong ingredient in the potion, perhaps? She was sure she didn't... she put all of the ingredients in it. She bought them from that herb shop. Maybe one of them was bad or something...she'd figure it out.

"Conan?" Rachel blinked, walking over to him. He was in clothes too big for his size, looking similar to the ones Jimmy had been wearing earlier, which made her suspicious again. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He said he got called into another case and left in quite a hurry," Conan said to her. "He told me to tell you that he'd be back soon."

Rachel sighed. Why all of these lies? Was it really that important to keep a secret? He wasn't just keeping it from her though, so that made the pain a little bit better...but still..

Why lie about half of your life? There had to be a reason but Rachel just couldn't figure it out.

"Well, first let's get you into some appropriate clothes," Rachel smiled at him, picking him up and carrying him into her room. She sat him on her bed and began digging through her closet. "I believe I still have some of your clothes here from the last time you were here."

Conan nodded, then looked over towards the door. Kagome was staring down at the ground, as if in shock. He knew why she must be feeling like this. She had given the potion to cure him...something must be wrong with it. Or his body was fighting against it, like it had with the drink Harley had given him. He had tried to drink it once more but nothing worked, he hadn't changed back into Jimmy, and that's why, or so Dr. Agasa had said. And it did make sense.

'Don't blame yourself, Kagome,' Jimmy thought. 'You had no way of knowing this would happen. Don't blame yourself. It's all my damn body's fault for being so strong and fighting against stuff like this.'

**TBC**

**A/N: **Short chapter again, but this is a Merry Christmas present! ^___^ Conan/Kagome romance will happen soon. Stay tuned! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. Really, since there aren't that many crossover fics like this.


	7. Game Time!

**One Truth Prevails **

**Chapter 7 Game Time**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the rest of the day, Conan and Kagome were out playing with Mitch and George and Amy. They were all having a blast, except for Jimmy of course. They were playing one of his least favorite games: hide and seek. It was so easy to find everyone it wasn't even funny. Except for Kagome. He was having trouble finding the young miko. George had been easy to find once more because of his easy size, and Amy made sure never to hide in the trunk of a car ever again, so she was easy to find too, mostly because she giggled when he passed her, blowing her cover. Mitch at least put up a bit of a challenge, he had hid up in a tree, climbing it quietly so no one would hear him. When it was Conan's turn himself, he picked a different place than the last time (which had been behind a newspaper while an old man was reading it), he hid inside an empty garbage can he found. It was easy for him to fit in because it was just a bit bigger than he was.

When the fun and games ended, it was already sunset. Conan blinked. Had that much time really passed? They left shortly after lunch and after Jimmy reverted back to Conan once more. Amy, Mitch, and George had been so ecstatic and happy to see their best friend once more, and his new friend, that they had immediately dragged them both out to play for the day. Rachel couldn't even get the chance to say yes or no to them.

It was quiet. No one was out at the park except for the Junior Detective League plus Kagome, who were resting after a long day of playing games. Well, except for Conan. He had been so bored today it wasn't even funny. He had eventually found Kagome, hiding very well behind some bushes. He was surprised he hadn't seen her there earlier.

As everyone parted ways, Kagome and Conan headed towards Jimmy Kudo's house, or more specific, Dr. Agasa's. They needed some special devices for Kagome to use just incase she got into a spot of trouble, and from the past experiences that she had told him, she was most likey to get into a lot of trouble, even more so as a kid. Plus, they had to help her get a new identity, a new name, a new everything pretty much. She had already decided on the name Cherry Yoshino, so that was good. One less thing for them to do. She had thought up that name on the spot, like when Rachel pressed him for his name, he invented Conan Edogawa. He didn't know the reasons behind Kagome's name, he wondered if there even were any.

When they were done there, they headed for the apartment. Cherry's past was pretty much the same as Conan's, her parents headed overseas, and were friends with Conan's parents, so they went with them. So that's how Conan and Cherry knew one another, and were reunited at Rachel's place.

When they finally reached the apartment, their current home, they found a few police cars there. They looked at each other, worry clearly seen in each other's eyes as they ran up to the Moore's apartment. They found Meguire there with Richard, and some police officers, and... a little girl?

She had short black hair and blue eyes, so familiar blue eyes that Conan's own widened. When? How? Why?! Where was the Black Organization when he wanted them?!

"So, you say this little girl came to your home claiming to be Rachel?" Meguire asked Richard incredulously. It had been a long time since Rachel had been a little girl, but Richard knew the moment he saw her it was her. No mistaking that.

"Yes Inspector, and I ensure you, it's her," he told her, and Rachel was thankful that at least her father recognized her, even after all of this time.

"But that's incredible, who would do something like that to a teenage kid?" Meguire asked, to no one in particular.

"Rachel, do you remember?" Richard turned to look at the little girl, who slowly nodded.

"They were two men in black. I couldn't really see their faces...they wore glasses and hats too. One had long sort of blond hair, the other had short dark hair. They mentioned something about Jimmy before knocking me out...giving me the drug or whatever it was that made me like this. I woke up on a sidewalk about an hour later, and they were gone."

"What time was this, Rachel?" Meguire asked, writing down what she said on a notepad. Conan listened in carefully, still in shock that this even happened. _Why are they targeting more people? Had they figured out I'm alive somehow? Had they heard of Conan and decided to investigate him, thinking he looked a lot like Jimmy Kudo?_

"Um...I saw them around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and I woke up at just about 4 o'clock," she replied, nodding as if to confirm it to herself. Meguire nodded, writing down the times as well.

"Alright...did they by any chance mention anything else?" Meguire asked, and Rachel tried her hardest to remember, then it clicked.

"Something about Gin and Vodka," she told him. "Their names maybe?"

"What kind of names are Gin and Vokda?" Richard asked, to no one in particular.

"Code names maybe," Meguire replied. "Something like that. We'll get back to you if we find out any information on them- oh, hi, kids." He said in greeting, just having noticed Kagome (Cherry) and Conan in the doorway.

"Hello Inspector," they both smiled, though Conan's look was more serious "Have than Kagome's.

"Have you seen anything suspicious lately, kids?" Meguire asked. "Any weird looking guys running around?"

Both of them shook their heads. "We were playing games all afternoon in the park with Amy, Mitch and George. We both didn't see anything, but that doesn't mean they didn't," Kagome replied, and Meguire nodded.

"Right..I'll give them a call," Meguire said, standing up. "C'mon men, back to the station."

With that, they all left, leaving Rachel, Richard, Conan and Kagome alone together.

Both Conan and Kagome felt awkward now. Now that Rachel was a kid, they would have to really tell her the truth. They had a feeling she would be hurt, even when they explained why they couldn't tell. But even still that they knew this kid was Rachel, she needed protection now more than ever, now that the Black Organization had found out who Jimmy Kudo was most closest to.

They were all in danger now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**TBC**

**A/N:** Short, and with another twist! ^-^ I've only seen up to the first 80 episodes in English (81-85 in Japanese Dub) and the first two movies in English, so forgive me if my info is a little bit off. Review please! Oh, and please vote on my new poll! But look at the bottom of my profile first.


	8. Secrets Told

**One Truth Prevails **

**Chapter 8: Secrets Told**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Richard left the room after making sure Rachel was okay. He went to the Office where Meguire worked to see if Meguire had found anything on those Gin and Vodka characters. For now, Conan and Kagome had some explaining to do, but they figured it was best to leave Kagome's story about demons and fairy tales about of it. That might be a little too much to handle in one day.

Rachel sat on the bed, in complete shock. Her heart stung a little, and she probably knew why - Jimmy had been lying to her the whole time. Though she had her suspicions in the beginning, she had been true the whole time - Conan Edogawa was really Jimmy Kudo. He hadn't died after all, though he had been _'poisoned'_. It just transformed him into a kid, along with Kagome, and now her.

The moment she learned Conan was really Jimmy - she had started crying. She was relieved he was alright, and that he was still in the city. She was mad that she had told practically **EVERYTHING** to Conan - er Jimmy - about how she felt about him, though she blamed him for that because he kept his true identity a secret from her. So did Dr. Agasa, and Kagome now.

Conan frowned when he caught sight of Rachel's tears. It was all his fault she was crying. He had kept a huge secret about his life from her, and although it was for her safety and she knew that now, he knew he'd hurt her...big time too. It wasn't something so easily forgiven, or so he thought anyway. In the next few moments after explanations ended, Rachel was in his arms, crying.

Kagome smiled to herself and left the room quietly to give them their much needed privacy. Conan sat on the bed, with Rachel in his lap. She was slowly calming down, and just relaxed in his arms.

"S-So . . . you didn't tell me . . . to keep me safe?" Rachel whispered softly, and Conan nodded, gently rocking her back and forth.

"That's right, Rachel," he replied, glad she was starting to understand things better now. "If the Black Organization somehow found out I was alive, they would most definitely come after people I cared most about," he told her, and she nodded in understanding. He had only been worried about her safety . . . how could she hate him for that? She didn't have the heart to hate him - or to never forgive him. It's best, in this situation, to forgive and forget.

"So . . . what about those times when we talked on the phone?" Rachel asked curiously. Conan couldn't help but grin now.

"I used this," he told her, pointing to his bow-tie, which was lightly soaked with Rachel's tears. He didn't mind though, Dr. Agasa could fix it easily if needed.

"That bow tie?" she blinked.

"It's more than just a bow tie," Conan told her. "It's . . . a voice changer."

Rachel's eyes widened. "So . . . you could impersonate anyone's voice, like Phantom Thief does?"

Conan nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't use a voice changer for his, he can do his perfectly," he told her, as realization suddenly dawned on her. . . it had been Conan who solved all those cases, not her dad.

"And this," he pointed to his watch. "Is a stun gun. Whoever I shoot at gets hit with a tranquilizer, knocking them out for a few minutes. Just enough time for me to -"

". . . solve a case," she finished for him, and he nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not fair, Jimmy!" she told him, making him blink. "You should be the one getting credit - I mean, er, Conan should be getting credit. Not dad."

Conan blinked several times in surprise. He had thought for sure she would've stood up for her dad . . . not him. For some reason, that made his ego boost more - and his heart soar high through the sky. Rachel really cared for him . . .

"So that's why Dr. Agasa was calling you Jimmy on that ear-piece phone of yours!" Rachel suddenly realized. "Why was I so stupid!? I should've guessed it then!"

"You were suspicious a few times, and I had to create a distraction for you to forget about it," Conan reminded her, and she nodded. Then something hit her. At her father's class reunion . . . they had been . . . oh god!

Rachel suddenly blushed a deep crimson, and Conan tilted his head to the side.

"U-Um . . . Jimmy . . . that time . . . at my dad's class reunion . . . i-in the hotspring. . ." Rachel trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

Realization dawned on him, and he blushed brightly, covering his nose from the nosebleed that was about to start. Being a kid **_REALLLLLY_** didn't help all that much when you thought a girl was beautiful. When you saw her naked as a kid when you were really a teenager, it was even worse. Especially for Jimmy.

"I-I . . ." Conan stuttered, not knowing what to say. Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"It's okay, Jimmy," she told him after calming down. This was the second thing that surprised him today, and he tilted his head to the side. "You weren't being a pervert. . . although you did get a nosebleed." She giggled again.

Conan blushed as a gush of blood came from his nose again. Rachel gasped and then giggled again, reaching over to the night table, grabbing some kleenex, lightly dabbing at his nose with it.

"There. . . all better?" she asked softly, and he nodded.

He was quiet for a while, and so was she. He noticed her head had come to rest on his shoulder, and at that he couldn't help but smile. He leaned over, pecking her forehead. This caused her to blush again.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry I didn't . . . couldn't tell - "

"Sh," Rachel spoke softly, wrapping her arms around Conan's waist. He blushed but smiled, wrapping his own arms around her once more, very happy to have her in his arms once again, even if they were kids.

In his arms, no one could touch her. He would protect her with his life. He loved her more than his own life. Now that she was a child too, he wished they could stay like this forever, carefree and happy. Unaware of the world around them. But . . .

Sadly, they would have to return to reality soon. And the reality was, the Black Organization was on the move, targeting more of Jimmy's close friends. How many did they know were close to him? His eyes instantly widened, a small gasp escaping his lips.

"Jimmy?" Rachel asked groggily, having been half-asleep when he gasped.

"I have to call them," Conan said, more to himself than to her, reaching for the phone.

"Who?" Rachel sat up, rubbing at her tired eyes. Conan blushed at such a cute sight.

"My parents, they might be on the Black Organization's list," he told her, making her eyes widen.

"Would they really poison your parents?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Poison . . . maybe even kill to lure me out," Conan told her, quickly dialing the phone number. He cursed out loud when there was no answer. "Dammit! No answer!"

"Maybe their just out for a while, Jimmy, you can call back-" Rachel was cut off by a sigh of relief from Conan when he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Mom?" He spoke into the receiver, and Vivian's eyes widened. "J-Jimmy? How are you, dear?"

"I've been better," he told her honestly. "A lot's happened."

"Oh, like what dear?" she asked and he told her his stories, not knowing that Booker was also listening on another phone.

"Well, a new girl moved into town," he told her, telling the story about Kagome first.

"She survived a burning car accident!?" Vivian asked, clearly shocked and in awe that someone could do such a thing.

"Yeah, but I pretty much got that mystery solved," Conan told her, and she smiled, knowing he would have.

"Well, you're smarter than your father and I are, we would've been stuck on that for weeks," she told him. "What else happened, dear?"

"The Black Organization, Gin and Vodka, attacked and poisoned Kagome, the same poison they gave me," he told her, and her eyes widened once more, as did Booker's.

"At least she doesn't have a family anymore to worry about her, so that makes the situation . . . a little easy, no matter how saddening that may sound," Vivian told him, and he nodded in understanding though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah. . ." he said in a quiet voice.

"Is that all that happened, Jimmy?" Vivian asked with a raised eyebrow on the other end of the phone.

"The Black Organization came after Rachel too," he told her, and she gasped.

"Is she okay?" she asked her, knowing how her son felt about the girl. She could tell when they had _'kidnapped' _him, how he felt about her.

"She's fine, she's just a kid, like me and Kagome," he told her.

"I see. . . " Vivian replied, a frown making it's way onto her face. Why was the Black Organization targeting people he knew? "I can't believe you're just calling us to tell us this, Jimmy."

"No . . . there's more," Conan told her. "The Black Organization is targeting people close to me - I just -"

"Want us to be careful, because we might be on the list?" she asked, finishing his sentence. He blinked a few times, and nodded.

"Yeah . . ."

"Don't worry, sweetie, I promise we'll be just fine," Vivian told him reassuringly. "You just concentrate on finding Gin and Vodka, and the antidote. And your girlfriend Rachel."

"Mooooooooooom!" Conan blushed heavily, and Rachel tilted her head to the side, wondering what she had said to make Conan so embarrassed.

Vivian chuckled. "Oh sweetie, you can't fool your mother. I know you've been in love with her the moment we brought you back to their house."

Conan blushed heavily. "Y-You're right but . . . "

"I knew it!" Vivian smiled on the otner end, then blinked. "But what?"

"It's too dangerous, mom," he told her, and she sighed.

"Jimmy, stop thinking about others for a change and start thinking about yourself and what you want," she told him. "Now that you're both the same again, you can protect her even more easily, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, mister," Vivian told him. "I want you to tell her how you feel, alright?" she asked sternly. Conan gulped.

"O-okay. I will, mom."

"Good boy," Vivian smiled, making Conan scowl.

"Mom, I'm not a dog!"

She just giggled. "I'll talk to you later, Jimmy, and I'll let you know if we find anything about the Organization, okay?"

"Alright, bye mom," Conan said into the phone. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Rachel tilted her head to the side.

"That was a long conversation," She stated. "What were you blushing about?"

Conan blushed again, this causing her to giggle. "Uh...nothing! Nothing at all."

"Suuure," Rachel grinned and rolled her eyes. Finally noticing the young (now really young) miko was missing, she blinked. "Where's Kagome?"

Startled, he turned around, now noticing she was gone too. Why hadn't he noticed before? He walked out of the room, only to find out she wasn't there.

"Oh no...she left the house..."

**TBC**

A/N: Wow, I love writing this fic. :3 I'm surprised it got as many hits as it has already.


	9. Blood Red Grass

One Truth Prevails

Chapter 9: Blood Red Grass

***********************************************

Kagome sighed as she wandered around town. She had given Rachel and Jimmy some much needed privacy. After all, when you learn your true love has been turned into a child by a drug that was supposed to be poison, you need to catch up on things, right?

She smiled to herself. At least they were happy. She had her heart broken when the well sealed, separating her from her dear Inuyasha for what was probably forever. Never again would she see those cute ears...that long, silver hair...those gorgeous amber gold eyes that she could just get lost in while looking at...

Shaking her head and closing her eyes tightly, blinking back tears, the young miko continued walking. At hearing a sudden scream coming from the park that she, Amy, Mitch, George and Conan were playing at earlier, she gasped and took off, running in that direction.

Another scream could be heard from the park a few minutes later, and her eyes widened. What on earth was going on? She could hear voices talking, two of them...men...but she was still a bit far away so she couldn't hear it that well, but she managed to hear some of it.

"One of Kudo's classmates - " she gasped at this and instantly covered her mouth. "We thought she might knew where he had been hiding, but we were wrong. Since she's useless, we may as well get rid of her."

This is what Kagome could hear when she got closer, and her eyes widened, because this voice was followed by a gunshot. Another scream.

She couldn't hold it in any longer...she opened up her mouth, and let out a-

Thankfully her scream was muffled by a tiny hand, belonging to Conan Edogawa. She sighed and turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes. She noticed Rachel wasn't there, but he figured he probably told her to go call the police and an ambulance.

He hugged her as she began to cry. She had never witnessed a crime in her own era before, at least one that wasn't on tv, and ... well, it was a little overwhelming for her. She didn't know why it was, because she had helped slayed Naraku dammit! She shouldn't cry at witnessing or being a part of a murder.

"Did you see who the victim was?" Conan asked her in a gentle voice as he held her, not sounding scared at all. Kagome wasn't surprised, because he dealt with this kind of thing every day....Jimmy Kudo was a famous detective, after all.

"They said it was one of your classmates....they know you're alive and they're trying to find you," Kagome said in between sniffs. Conan's eyes widened. By now the men were long gone, so he went to see if the body was still there.

"Stay here, Kagome," Conan told her, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. She sighed and just nodded, waiting for him to return.

At hearing a startled gasp coming from his lips moments later, she couldn't stand it any longer. She hated waiting. So instead, she ran in the direction Conan had gone moments before...and screamed.

There, on the now blood red grass, was the dead body of Serena Sebastian. She had heard about Serena from Rachel, they had been best friends at school, though she didn't see how - they had two totally different personalities. Serena was interested in shopping and boys, and Rachel was...well...not.

"We c-can't let Rachel see her like this," Kagome said, and Conan nodded in agreement, closing his eyes as he hugged Kagome again. He may have thought Serena annoying in the past...but no one deserved a fate like that.

She looked like she had been slapped a few times on the face, because there were a few bruises on it. Then, the gunshot was right in the chest, in the heart, leaving no chance for the hostage to survive...

But how...how had the organization found out Jimmy was still alive? Had they overheard a conversation about Jimmy or something? They had their ways he supposed....but now...

Now everyone was in danger.

"Conan, Cherry, where are you?" Rachel's voice could be heard as she called out Kagome's fake name. Conan's eyes widened and he instantly ran over to her, so did Kagome, to prevent her from seeing the body of her dead best friend.

"Rachel, you don't want to see this-!"

"Jimmy, let me pass!"

"Please, Rachel, listen to Jimmy!" Kagome tried to pursuade her to stay behind, but Rachel was still stubborn even as a child, and she pushed them both aside, going to see what they were trying to hide from her.

"Rachel, no don't!"

Police sirens could finally be heard in the air...ambulance as well, but it was too late for them now. The Black Organization hadn't left one chance for survival, for fear of their identities being discovered.

Rachel didn't care. She made her way towards the bloodstained grass....suddenly growing very nervous and scared for a reason she didn't know why. She wished Jimmy was holding onto her hand-

She blinked several times at a sudden hand on hers. Looking up, she gasped at seeing Conan there. His face looked serious as he stared at her.

"Rachel, please...it's best if you don't look."

"Will you...at least tell me who it is, Jimmy?" Rachel sighed, finally giving in to his pleas. "I hate not knowing." She bit down on her lower lip, having a bad feeling...

Conan sighed and let go of her hand. Kagome looked away, her heart wrenching as Conan hugged Rachel gently.

"I'm sorry Rachel...it's...it's Serena."

This time, Rachel wasn't stopped-she screamed. Tears began pouring down her face, and Conan brought her closer to his chest as she cried, allowing her to wet his shirt with her tears...she needed it.

"Why...?" Rachel whispered, not looking up from Conan's chest.

"I overheard them a bit..." Kagome frowned, biting down on her lip. "They must have heard that she was acquaintances with Jimmy...and she and you were talking about him as though he were still alive...so they wanted to know where he was."

"And since they already attacked Rachel..." Conan frowned, holding the crying girl close. He sighed. Why was all of this happening now...?

Sirens could be heard a few moments later, of police and ambulances. Richard got out of one of the cars, along with Meguire. Richard frowned as he saw the three kids there, Conan comforting Rachel, and Kagome looking oddly calm about the whole thing...at least now anyway.

Did these three brats really witness this murder? he thought to himself.

************************************

**TBC**

**A/N:** A little too much? I don't think so, but if you don't like this idea I can change it. ^^ I'm sorry for such a long wait in updating. I had an idea for my other fic, My Heart Will Go On, and I just had to get it up fast. Then I went to hospitals for tests and well...yeah, fanfiction just got put down a lot on my things to do list. Sorry! :) Please review...and don't murder me for killing off a main character? *hides*


	10. Classmate Murder

**One Truth Prevails  
Chapter 10: Classmate Murder**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Richard Moore and Detective Meguire got out of the cop cars as well as a few other officers who came to examine the body. When Richard saw who it was, his eyes widened before they traveled over to his young daughter, who was crying in Conan's arms still. Of course she was, she and Serena were best friends, even if they were complete opposites. It was no trouble at all seeing how sad she was over the murder of her friend.

But why Serena? What important part could she possibly have to play in all of this? He looked over at the kids. It was just Conan, Rachel, and Cherry there now. Cherry looked like she had been crying earlier, but her tears had dried on her face, leaving her eyes red and puffy in return. He sighed. They would certainly have to question the kids, something that wasn't fun when it came to detective work, but necessary seeing as they might have been the only witnesses to the crime and as such their only lead to solving it at all.

But before he could even get close, Meguire was already there and trying to get the kids to calm down the best way he could. Conan was the only one actually not crying, he looked quite serious, yet concerned for both the girls. Lucky brat, Richard thought. Two - no wait - three right? Yeah, that Amy girl likes him too. He's not getting Rachel though, he's not old enough for her. Rachel was really 18 and Conan was 8.

Yup. Conan wasn't getting Rachel, if Richard could help it.

Little did he know who Conan Edogawa really was.

"Hey kids, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you a few questions," Meguire said in a kind voice, knowing that what these kids had seen must have been traumatic. At least for the girls. Conan seemed unaffected, but then again he had seen this stuff before, so Meguire wasn't surprised.

"Of course, sir," Conan said with a serious nod. "We'll help in any way we can."

"Good," Meguire nodded and took out a notebook and pen to write down the small details the kids would have to tell. He doubted they'd have any solid detail, but you never know.

"So, what time did you discover the body?"

"Actually, she was still alive when I found her, sir," Kagome spoke up quietly, looking up at the Inspector, who's eyes widened at hearing this. "But she was - being interrogated by two men in black. This was....sometime in the late afternoon, not sure exactly what time."

Meguire nodded, writing this down. "Alright. And did you see what the men looked like?"

"One had sort of long dark blond hair, but his eyes were covered by black glasses and he wore a black cap as well as a suit. He looked quite tall and thin, though. The other was probably medium build ... with short dark hair, covered in all black with a cap, suit and glasses as well."

"So they were disguised," Meguire stated, and they nodded.

"What did they want with Serena? You said she was still alive when you arrived here?" Meguire asked. Kagome nodded again.

"Right. They mentioned something about a boy who's last name was Kudo," Kagome told him, and this made both Meguire and Richard's eyes widen.

"Kudo!?" they both exclaimed. Rachel flinched from the loud sound of their voices, but Conan gently hugged her to his chest to help her relax. She was glad he was here, or else she might not make it through this night.

"Yes," Kagome told them. "I'm not sure what they wanted exactly. But they were definitely after Kudo. And seeing as Serena didn't know where he was, she was useless to them."

"So they got rid of her so they wouldn't be caught," Meguire said, writing down more information, shocked that the kids actually remember so much from the traumatic experience. "Do you ever remember seeing these guys before? Any of you?"

"Yes, sir," Rachel said softly. "They were...the same ones who poisoned me."

This had Meguire and Richard confused. So they wanted both Rachel and Kudo? No. They had to be targeting close friends of Kudo, because he is who they wanted. They were trying to lure him out. But the question was...why?

"Well, thank you very much, kids, you were very helpful tonight," Meguire said and they all smiled weakly, glad they could be of help. Now thtat Meguire actually knew a bit about the Black Organization, they were one step closer to catching them and getting an antidote.

"C'mon kids, it's time to go home," Richard said walking over to a cop car. He opened the doors and let the kids climb inside. It was the only car they had for now so it would have to do until they got home. The three kids got in the back seats and Richard drove them home. It was safe to now that they had given Meguire their statements. There was nothing else here for them to do.

"Conan, are you alright?" Rachel asked quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was actually hard for her to call him Conan now, without sometimes almost slipping and calling him Jimmy now that she knew who he really was. It was ... weird. It was like they were reliving their childhood all over again, but only the adults knew that Rachel was a kid. "You've been silent for a few minutes now."

Conan blinked a few times in surprise and looked over at Rachel, who was looking at him worriedly, a frown on her face. He smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Rach."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, looking over at the window. He couldn't help but blush at being so close to Rachel. Especially like this. He looked over at feeling something land on his other shoulder. Kagome was sound asleep, her head resting on his other shoulder.

Why was his heart pounding so fast? Was it because of the situation he was currently in? Yeah. That had to be it. Two girls resting on either side of a guy was enough to make anyone nervous.

Rachel looked up at Conan after a while and blinked in slight surprise when she saw his blush. Looking over and seeing the position Kagome was in too made her giggle slightly, now knowing why he was looking so nervous.

'Jimmy was never really that good around girls...' she thought to herself with a knowing smile. 'No wonder he's so nervous.' She gently patted his hand, letting him know that it was okay before resting her head back on his shoulder and sighing in content, happy to be with him again. Even like this.

But she'd have to tease him about this later. She made a mental note in her mind to do so, before settling into sleep, finding it very easy with Conan's arm wrapped around her waist, almost in a protective grasp.

He may have looked nervous to be around them like that, but he certainly didn't look nervous to hold her. For that, she was happy.

'Serena...we'll avenge your death,' Rachel vowed silently as she snuggled in closer to Conan. _'I promise.'_

**TBC**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N: I thought it was time for some fluff myself, since I haven't updated in a while and for that I'm sorry. Surgery and writer's block. Kinda gets the best of a person for a while. But I'm back! :) I have to go to the hospital again on March 4th, but that definitely won't be for as long as it was the last time. I was gone for a little over a week. 9 nights in total I believe. W.O.W.

Reivew please! And I'm please with how the reviews are turning out for this story. I hope you all think I didn't forget about it - or my other idea! But now ... I have a Harry Potter idea. - ___ - Something I haven't had in YEARS!


	11. Another Herb, One Cure

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the late update! Busy with other story ideas, and my life! :O

**One Truth Prevails**

**Chapter 11: Another Herb, One Cure**

******************************

It had been five days since Serena Sebastian had been murdered by the Black Organization, the same organization that poisoned Rachel, Conan and Kagome. Five days since hell on earth started.

Because of the people mysteriously 'disappearing', as they weren't aware that they had been turned into children (Richard and Meguire had decided to keep that fact a secret), it had become a panicked town. Everyone could be heard talking about the disappearing children, and trying to keep their own children in doors whenever they could.

One 'child' was out alone today, and it was none other than Cherry, or formerly known as Kagome Higurashi. She had just decided to take a walk and give Rachel and Jimmy some time to themselves, as she figured she was probably getting in the way of their lives together.

She had wanted to go check out the herb shop again, just to see if they had that special herb she needed for the antidote. But she knew it was so rare they'd probably never get another, at least for a while.

So when she happened to spot that familiar herb growing amongst some tall grass in the park, she blinked several times in surprise and happiness, instantly taking a run over to it and not caring who gave her strange looks.

"This is it!" Kagome whispered happily as she gently touched the herb growing in the grass. "I can't believe it...what luck."

What Kagome realized then however, was that there was only one of these herbs. Only enough for one antidote.

Kagome frowned. "That's not good...maybe there's some more over here!" Kagome said to herself as she walked over to another patch of grass.

She searched and searched through piles of grass for what seemed like ages, though it was only ten minutes, and sighed. There was only that one.

While it was fair she gave this to someone, even if it wasn't herself, it wasn't fair that the rest of them remained stuck as children.

She picked up the herb however, making sure she didn't damage it, and stuck it in her bag as she walked back to the Moore Detective Agency.

When she arrived, she found the place vacant, so she assumed Richard had been on a case, and Conan and Rachel had 'tagged along'. So she had time to make this before they got back. To surprise them.

Kagome smiled and got to work.

***************

When Richard, Rachel and Conan got back, it was around five pm, so the case must have taken a long time, because it had been around 1pm when Kagome left the place to go looking for the herb which she had so magically found.

Conan looked serious once more, not even curious or asking what the strange smell was in the house. It was fading, but that didn't mean the others weren't curious.

Kagome had the potion hidden in her backpack, waiting to tell everyone at the right time. When Richard had left the main room and the three of them were alone, Kagome sighed, wondering who would get it.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Rachel asked worriedly as she heard her sigh, and she walked over to her friend. Kagome shook her head.

"No...it's just, I found something today, I thought I should share with you all," Kagome said, making Conan look up.

"You found something? Like what?" Conan asked, walking over to the two of them.

Kagome turned to Jimmy. "Remember that antidote I made for you--the one I needed the special herb for that I couldn't find again?"

Conan blinked several times, nodding his head. "Of course!" he said, then tilted his head. "What about it...?"

"I....found another herb today," Kagome told them, taking out the potion from her bag, making their eyes widen. "It's a guaranteed antidote this time, I made the potion differently. It's supposed to be a permanent change back to your real age. There's one problem with this, though."

"What could possibly be the problem?" Rachel asked, even Jimmy was a bit stunned.

"There's only one potion. Only one cure. Only one of us can drink this and return to our normal body."

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry that the chapter is so long in waiting and that it's a short chapter, but the next one should be longer.


	12. Normal Again

**'One Truth Prevails **

**Chapter 11**

** Normal Again**

Jimmy and Rachel's eyes widened and they looked towards one another, before back at Kagome.

"You should take it, Kagome!" Rachel said with a nod. "I mean, you've gone through so much trouble already, and because you're stuck with us you got poisoned by the B.O. So you should take it and return to normal."

Jimmy nodded, fully agreeing with her, but Kagome shook her head.

"No guys," Kagome said sadly. "I have no one waiting for me anywhere. My home in the Tokyo shrine is empty, my family is dead. My first love ran off with his, and I sealed the Bone Eater's well so I can never go there again. I have no reason to take the potion. I can just live out my childhood once more. One of you should take it."

Just hearing Kagome's words made Rachel's heart clench. While she did have many points, it was sad to think she didn't want to be a teenager again. Now, Conan and her did, but they had family alive and well, happy and waiting for them to return to their normal selves.

"If you're absolutely sure, Kagome," Jimmy said softly. "Remember, only one of us can have this like you said, right? And I'm not sure when or if we'll get back to ours regular bodies without the help of these potions."

Kagome nodded sadly. "I know, and I'm sure. One of you guys should have it."

Jimmy sighed. If Kagome wasn't going to have it, then he wouldn't either. He wanted Kagome to have one friend her own age, and even though it would make Rachel sad...

...He just wasn't feeling what he used to feel for her anymore.

The other night, when they were together alone and Kagome was out, he just didn't feel that spark that was always there whenever he was with her. He didn't feel the way he would when she usually touched him in any simple way, or the way she would speak or look wouldn't make his heart flutter or skip a beat anymore.

Sure, he still loved her, but now...

It was starting to feel more of a brotherly-sisterly love. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he had been stuck as Conan for so long, that he had unconsciously began to realize that there was no place in his life for her as Conan, because Jimmy was gone, or so he thought, until he became Jimmy again.

He sighed.

Love was awfully confusing. Even as a great detective, he didn't get it.

"Then you should take it, Rachel."

Rachel turned to look over at Conan and blinked several times in surprise. "Me? But you're the one who has been stuck like this the longest, Jimmy! You deserve it, not me!"

"No!" Conan exclaimed, making both girls jump. "I mean...I never meant for you, or you Kagome, to get into this mess with the B.O in the first place. I wanted you all safe, and if the B.O had to think Jimmy Kudo was dead to do so, then so be it. I couldn't let anyone else know my identity. I can't take the potion, not just yet. I have to find them and make them pay. I can wait a while longer."

Rachel sighed. She sure wasn't winning this one...

"Fine. Give me it," she said, holding out her hand. Kagome smiled and gave it to her.

Rachel drank it slowly, but all in one gulp. She handed the empty glass back to Kagome, then headed up to her room. She needed a new change of clothes, and she didn't want the others to see her change. She needed privacy for this, and for that they could both understand.

'...Jimmy...' she thought as pain overwhelmed her body. It was as though every bone in her body was melting, and she was growing....growing....

Conan and Kagome both winced when they heard Rachel scream. Thank god Richard wasn't home..

A few minutes later, all was oddly quiet, and the two took to the stairs to see if Rachel was alright.

"Rachel?" Kagome called. When she got no answer, she frowned and looked over t Jimmy.

"I hope she's okay..."

Jimmy nodded. "So do I," he said softly, knocking on the door.

"Rachel? Rachel!"

He began to grow worried, but the door was still open, and he turned the knob slightly, peering inside.

He sighed.

Rachel was lying on the ground, back to her normal age.

'Thank goodness,' he thought to himself, walking over to her.

He smiled as he watched her, reaching out a hand to gently touch her cheek.

'You don't deserve to be a part of this mess,' he thought to himself. 'I'm sorry I ever got you in such danger, Rachel.'

**TBC**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!! I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, by the way.


	13. Haunted House Part 1

**A/N: **Yet another chapter! I'm on a roll with updates for this one after a long hiatus! Sorry if any mistakes are made in spelling/grammar or detail wise at all, I'm kinda tired, but also bored! Some humor in this chapter, cause I thought it was time for some! Wouldn't you agree? I'd call this a filler chapter, but I'm out of ideas, so meh.

**Disclaimer:** Case Closed and Inuyasha aren't mine. They are however, two awesome anime!

* * *

One Truth Prevails  
Chapter 13: Haunted House Part 1

* * *

The next morning, everyone acted like it was a normal day. Rachel made breakfast for Kagome, Conan and her father like she normally would. To say Richard was surprised that his daughter was back to her normal age was an understatement, but for some reason he didn't ask questions, at least not to Kagome or Conan anyway. Conan highly doubted he'd be that stupid not to ask Rachel a thing or two at least.

It was around eleven o' clock. School was closed for at least a week because of what happened to Serena Sebastian, and if the killer wasn't found and more victims were, they'd end up canceling school until a longer date, at least until they found Serena's killers and brought them to justice.

Of course, only three people knew who really did it, but they couldn't tell anyone without putting anyone else in danger. It was killing Rachel, not being able to avenge her best friend, but she had no choice.

After a few moments of silence, a knock at the door could be heard. Richard went to answer it, and groaned when he realized it was only Amy, Mitch and George.

"Hey Conan! Wanna come play soccer with us in the park?" Amy asked, smiling at him. Conan sweat dropped.

"You can come too, Cherry!" Mitch said, blushing lightly as he looked over at Kagome, who also sweat dropped.

_'Oh no... he doesn't have a crush on me, does he?' _she thought to herself._ 'Well...it is kind of flattering...'_

"Sure, that sounds fun, right Conan?" Cherry asked, looking over at him. He actually looked like he didn't want to, but at the thought of getting to spend time with Kagome--Cherry--possibly alone, he couldn't pass up the chance. And hey, he was great at soccer, why not?

"Sure, why not?"

The three kids cheered and Richard sighed. _'Brats....'_

Amy took Conan's hand and dragged him out, making Cherry giggle slightly. She followed them all outside, hearing Rachel call that lunch would be ready around 12:30. She made a mental note to remember that before following them again.

Even though she thought for sure Mitch had even a small crush on her, as she walked next to him she didn't seem to mind. After all, he was just a kid, and it was probably just that- a simple crush. He was too young to understand what love meant....right?

She would have no idea what to do should his crush on her progress. But she'd let things be...for now.

"Hey Cherry, are you alright?" Amy asked, blinking as she looked over at her.

''Eh...?" Kagome blinked a few times as she realized everyone was staring at her. Had she zoned out again?

_'Oh, how embarassing! I've done this enough times as a teenager, I don't need to do it now too!' _she thought to herself, her face going red.

"U-Um, I'm fine, Amy!" Kagome said with a forced smile. "Just thinking about this and that."

Amy looked skeptical, and Conan looked worried. But after a few minutes, everyone started walking again and she sighed.

_'Phew...'_ she thought to herself.

Mitch watched Kagome curiously. There was somethin off about her, just like there was about Conan. He was smarter than Amy and George- that much he knew. Of course they noticed that both Cherry and Conan were smart, but they were...too smart, as if they were reliving their childhood or....something.

He shook his head. Na. Impossible.

Or was it?

_'You're paranoid,' _he told himself. _'There is a such thing as kid geniuses, you know.'_

Hey, he did have a point. Maybe that's just what they were.

But his instincts were telling him something was off with them....

He was always one to trust his instincts.

When they arrived at the park, George took out the soccer ball. It was kind of old and worn out, but good enough for them to kick around for a while.

Everyone seemed to have something on their mind that day while playing, so it was no surprise when people tripped and fell while kicking the ball, or when they're clothes got torn slightly when they fell. Even Conan's game was a little off, which surprised himself, but he had been too busy thinking of Kagome lately.

He just had to get some time alone with her. That was all there was to it.

After about thirty minutes of playing soccer and not really getting any better, they all decided to take a break for a while.

People walked by and noticed the kids sitting all around the bench, alone, with no adult supervision, and got nervous. Especially around times like these, when people were disappearing. It wasn't a good thing for kids 'their age' to be out, even at this hour.

Whenever someone said something like this to them, they would nod and smile, saying they would be going home soon for lunch anyway. The adult would just smile and nod, walking off.

"We really should get going," Cherry said, looking at her watch. "Rachel said dinner'd be ready at 12:30."

"That means, we only have 30 minutes to get home," Mitch said.

"It's not that far, we still have some time to kill here," Conan said, and they all nodded.

"Hey, guys? Wanna go investigate a haunted house tonight?" Amy asked after a moment or two of silence, and they al groaned. All except Kagome, of course.

"Where's it at, Amy?" she asked, interested. 'Usually people think houses are haunted in this time, but they turn out to be something totally different.'

"It's about two blocks down from Mr. Moore's house!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. "I heard they rebuilt it because some one died in a fire, that was supposedly an accident, and they say you can still hear his screams at night whenever you walk past the house. Isn't it exciting?''

They all laughed slightly and Amy smiled.

"We should go check it out tonight!" she said happily. "Who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go!" Kagome said with a smile, and everyone turned to look at her, blinking.

Kagome shrugged. "What? I've always had a thing for haunted houses."

"Yay! So, Cherry's coming, who else? Conan, are you coming?" Amy asked, looking over at him.

_'This might be my chance to get some alone time with Kagome, even if it is in a supposedly haunted house,'_ he thought to himself before nodding to Amy.

"Yeah, I'm in."

Amy cheered again. "Mitch, George?" she turned to them. Mitch was the first one to nod.

"Count me in!" Mitch was only going so he could be with Kagome.

"George, what about you?" Amy asked, looking over at him. George rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw, I don't wanna be the only one left out. I'll go too!"

Then it was settled. Everyone was going.

"How about tonight at 11 o'clock?" Kagome asked. "Everyone's parents should be asleep by then. They wouldn't let us go anywhere at that hour."

She had a point, so they nodded. "11 o'clock it is!"

Conan and Kagome looked at each other.

Just what had they gotten themselves into this time?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Haha, more humor next chapter obviously. :3 And wow, longer chapter today! I'm proud of myself. :P

Thank you for the reviews, and please continue to do so. Any ideas about what could happen while they're in the haunted house, and maybe should it actually be haunted, for once?

All ideas are welcomed!


	14. Haunted House Part 2

**A/N:** I think this chapter is longer than the last one, but I can't be certain....Oh, and before I forget, there's a cliffhanger at the end. No spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **Case Closed and Inuyasha aren't mine. Any characters you don't recognize from either anime are.

* * *

**One Truth Prevails**

**Chapter 14: Haunted House Part 2**

* * *

It was around 10:30, so Conan and Kagome waited for Rachel to fall asleep, as well as Richard, he didn't know which one he'd rather catch him should he sneak out, but he knew either situation wouldn't be pretty and he shivered at just thinking about it. Kagome looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as she put on some of Rachel's old child clothes, making sure they were warm because it was awfully cold outside.

They'd meet Amy, Mitch and George at the front of the house before they continued with their 'investigation'. Though Conan couldn't wait, it would give him some alone time with Kagome. He'd get it if he could, no matter what.

"I think they're both asleep, Conan, I don't hear anything," Kagome said, peering out the door of the room that they now shared.

"Well, let's take the chance and get out of here," Conan said, grabbing a flashlight from nearby along with some extra batteries just in case. It was his job to bring the source of light, and he brought some of Dr. Agasa's inventions, just in case. The last time there had been a 'ghost' in a haunted house, they had come in handy.

Both he and Kagome crept out of the room, and looked around. No one was in the living room which was a good sign that they were both asleep, and the doors to their rooms were both shut, the lights off. When they walked into the kitchen connecting the living room, it was also dark, and they both breathed out a heavy sigh before walking towards the door, first grabbing their jackets. Despite being in warm clothing, it was awfully cold with it on, especially at night time.

"Good, they're asleep, just as I thought," Kagome says, looking around and seeing no one. Conan nodded.

"We should go before they hear that we're awake and come after us," Conan said, and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, come on," she placed her hand on the kob, and was about to turn it, when a sharp voice made her freeze. Her and Conan both.

"And just where do you think you two are going at this hour? It's almost midnight!"

The two turned around to find Rachel just standing outside of her door. Conan sweat dropped. He had doubted that they would ever sneak out of the house with Rachel around, but it was worth a shot.

"We were um... just going out with Amy, George and Mitch Rachel," Kagome said to her. "We won't be gone long. promise."

Rachel frowned. She didn't like the idea of them going out alone, even if they were together so they could defend each other. But seeing as she knew who they really were, she decided she'd let them...

Just for tonight.

"Alright, but don't stay away too long, you hear me? Even you two must know what can be lurking in the night," Rachel said before taking one look at Conan and shutting the door.

Both of them sighed.

"That was close," Kagome said with relief clear in her voice. Conan nodded.

"I'm surprised she let us go," Conan said, zipping up his jacket. "Well, we better get going."

The two walked outside, shutting the door carefully behind them. They walked downstairs and out of the building, making sure to take a key with them for when they returned.

As they planned, Amy, Mitch and George were all waiting at the house. The house didn't look familiar to Kagome at all, but why should it be? Though, she felt strange about going in there, as if something was going to happen...

"Hey guys, ready to go inside?" Conan asked, and Amy hugged him, causing him to blush. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you a few minutes," Mitch said, having his own flashlight in hand. At least they had more than one.

"Sorry, we got caught by Rachel on our way out," Kagome said to them and Amy's eyes widened.

"And she still let you both go?" everyone had a hard time believing that, but the two of them nodded.

"Yeah, when we told her we wouldn't be long, she caved and let us go," Conan said. "Now, can we get this over with? Some people actually like sleeping at this hour."

Kagome and Amy both giggled, but it was Kagome who took his hand and led him inside. "Oh, come on. Stop being a such a spoil sport."

"But there's no such thing as ghosts!" Conan protested, and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"If so, then why did you come when you don't believe?" she asked, and Conan blushed, looking away.

Kagome smirked but continued to guide him inside despite his protests. They looked around.

It was dusty, but it looked like someone had been here a while ago. There were muddy footprints, but they were dry, so it had to be at least an hour since whoever made them had been here. The inside of the house was dark except for the light of the flashlights, and they didn't want to turn on anymore lights in case they got caught.

They continued on their way, and jumped at the sound of something falling. That couldn't be good. Kagome frowned and walked towards where she heard the sound coming from, which was down near the end of the hall. There was a door to the left of the hall, unconveniently, slightly ajar. Kagome and the others looked at each other before she took the chance and peered inside.

A woman was there, with her back turned to them. Her hair was long and dark, and she wore a white gown. Kagome somehow seemed a bit nervous, and Conan looked at her worriedly.

Kagome mouthed one word.

_"Kikyou."_

Conan's eyes widened. They took a step back from the door and went over to the corner so they wouldn't be heard.

"Kikyou? The woman you told me about? But she's 500 years into the past!" Conan says, frowning slightly.

"I know you don't believe me, but I swear, that's her," Kagome says. "I can't tell from the back of her, but I sense a lot of magical power coming from in that room, there's no other it could be."

"But that's-"

"What's wrong guys?" Amy asked, walking over to them. They sighed.

They weren't going to get any alone time, were they?

* * *

The woman looked up at hearing the voices come from outside of her room. She was alone in it, her companion was somewhere else in the house. She was confused about this time, but with her companion's help she was getting used to all of the strange contraptions.

"Are you sure, Kagome?"

"I know it sounds perposterous, Conan, but I'm sure of it!"

The name Kagome made the woman's eyes widen. She knew this was the girl's time period, but didn/t think they'd be running into each other so soon.

She cursed under her breath.

Time to find her companion before everything was ruined...

* * *

Kagome, Conan, Amy, Mitch and George continued to venture through the rather large house. It was a two story building in all, painted a dark black. The door, the entrance to the house itself was white, making it look out of place in the area it was in.

Inside however, the walls were painted a nice red color, something that reminded Kagome of a certain hanyou's red haori. She sighed.

_'Even with all that's been going on I still think about him sometimes,'_ she thought to herself. _'I guess it's impossible to truly forget...'_

Upon hearing footsteps coming from upstairs, they all froze. Conan peered up the stairs but couldn't see anything in the dark.

"I'll go check," Kagome whispered, and Conan looked back at her, shaking his head.

"No, Kagome," Conan said with a frown. "What if?"

"Conan, for whatever reason, Kikyou is here. I'm going to find out what that reason is, and save Inuyasha from her," Kagome said.

"But you said they went to hell!" Conan exclaimed.

"I didn't actually see them go to hell, Conan, I merely saw them leave together," Kagome said. "She could have told me that just to get me to leave so she could have Inuyasha all to herself and remain on Earth."

Conan sighed. There was no convincing Kagome otherwise, so he nodded. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kagome smiled and pecked his cheek, making him blush. "I know. Thank you."

With that, she walked off and up the stairs into who knows where.

_'Be careful, Kagome...'_ Conan thought to himself.

* * *

As Kagome walked down the hall, she got more and more nervous. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was at the end of the hall or not. If... if it really was... him....would he be the same Inuyasha she knew? The same Inuyasha she had once loved?

At hearing a thump, her body froze and she looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked, but it went silent again.

She sighed. Continuing walking, she looked around. There weren't very many doors in this hall way, but she saw one that led to a bathroom, and then there were two bedrooms, one on either side of her. But then, she saw a door right at the end of the hallway, in the middle of them, that had some light shining through it.

_'Well... here goes nothing...'_ Kagome thought to herself, really wishing she had her arrows to defend herself right now, and walked over to the door. She leaned her ear against it, but didn't hear anything. But there had to be someone in there.

Kagome slowly turned the knob, taking in a deep breath as she threw open the door.

There, on the edge of the window sill, sat a hanyou. His silver hair went down past his waist, his cute white dog ears sticking out from the top of his head. He wore a red haori, a sword sticking out from his side.

Tears prickled from the corner of her eyes. It was...really him...it was...

"Don't cry," a voice said. "You know I hate it when you cry."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** ^.^ I'm evil, I know I know~ But the next chapter is already on it's way. And sorry for no romance between ConKag, yet! T.T I'm having trouble fitting it in somewhere, but it will happen! I promise, hopefully NEXT chapter!


	15. Broken Arrow

A/N: I decided to be nice since now I have 50 reviews and I'm going to be gone the whole day seeing the new Harry Potter movie and shopping, I'll post the next chapter! ENJOY! ConKag romance...FINALLY~

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Case Closed, are not mine and they will never be. *sniffs as the lawyers hand her tissues*

* * *

One Truth Prevails Chapter 15: Broken Arrow

* * *

Kagome sniffed, wondering how he still recognized her, even with being this small.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, taking a step forward into the room.

The hanyou's back was to Kagome, so he didn't see what she looked like. But, finding her voice sounding a bit odd, he got curious and turned to look at her. Nearly falling off the window sill in shock at seeing a mini-Kagome, he was almost instantly at her side.

"What the hell happened?!" Inuyasha asked, taking in Kagome's new appearance, and acting like everything was normal between them. She expected that, and wasn't sure if she was greatful or not for it.

"I...was um...poisoned...." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha gave a gentle knock on her head. "Hello....you should know that poison usually kills. You're still alive and kickin'."

Kagome gave him a weak smile. "I know- the poison or whatever it was made me younger instead of killing me. I'd rather that than die, though."

Inuyasha nodded. "So...who did it?"

"Two men in black," Kagome shrugged.

"Oh that's helpful," Inuyasha scoffed, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I was a little too busy being attacked to notice what they looked like!" Kagome said, and he sighed. She had a point, as always.

"You're not alone- I smell others in the house with you, and on you," he said, taking a sniff of the air.

Kagome nodded. "I'm here with a few friends of mine...they claimed the house was haunted."

Inuyasha gave a bark of a laugh. "And you believed them?"

"Of course not," Kagome said. "I just wanted to see for myself what really was in this house."

Inuyasha looked away as she said that, and she reached out a hand hesitantly, but in the end, placed it on his shoulder, making him look back over at him.

"...You left..."

"...Because you went with Kikyou," Kagome said softly. "I figured there was no more place for me there...."

"Feh, stupid. As usual." Inuyasha sighed, and picked her up, placing her in his lap as he sat back down. Being so close to him after so long made her feel....

....Nothing?

Kagome blinked. Sure, she was happy to see him again, beyond happy. She was also happy that he hadn't gone to hell with Kikyou after all, and wondered why the two were even here in the first place.

"I went to follow you, stupid, but Kikyou put me under some kinda spell, and we went to your world."

"Why?" Kagome blinked, wondering what Kikyou could want here.

"She wanted to find you, but you weren't at the shrine. She made me tail your scent until we found you."

"What does Kikyou want with me now? I'm out of the picture- or at least, I was, when I left. Why did she track me down?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha was about to answer, when someone did before her.

"I wanted to get rid of you...for good."

Kagome jumped and looked over at the sound of the voice. Kikyou stood there at the entrance to the room, bow and arrow in hand.

Inuyasha growled and stood up, gently placing her behind him protectively.

"Leave her alone, Kikyou."

"Thank you for breaking my spell, Kagome," Kikyou said bitterly. "We were happy together and you ruined it."

Kagome peaked out from behind Inuyasha. "How can you be truly happy if you force someone to love you!?"

"Silence!" Kikyou shot an arrow in Kagome's direction, it glowing with a pink light. But Inuyasha was too fast for it, and picked Kagome up in his arms and running out of it's way.

"You protect her and not come to my side?" Kikyou asked, her eyes narrowing at Inuyasha, getting ready to shoot another arrow.

Inuyasha went to strike her to get the bow out of her grasp, but everything happened so fast. So fast that Kagome wasn't able to wrap her mind around it.

The door burst open, revealing Conan, just as the arrow was about to strike Kagome. As the arrow made it's way to her, Inuyasha tried to get back to her, but it was too fast this time.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the arrow to hit her. Waiting to feel the pain of the arrow piercing her chest. When she didn't, she opened her eyes slowly...and gasped.

"Conan!"

The young boy had taken the arrow for her. It pierced right above his heart, and blood was spoiling his blue shirt as he collapsed against her.

"...You're alright...thank goodness..." Conan whispered, looking up at Kagome before closing hs eyes, falling unconscious.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyou stood silent, watching as Kagome collapsed to the ground, crying while hugging Conan close to her body.

"Conan...Conan...no....don't leave..." Kagome couldn't take another tragedy, she just couldn't. Tears were spilling down her face, as her body suddenly glowed a bright purple.

Her hands also glowing, brighter than the rest of her body, she placed her hands over the spot where the arrow piereced Conan's chest, and watched as it dissolved, and disappeared into the air. The wound on his chest faded until it was nothing more than a simple scar that he would most likely have for all time.

When the glowing faded, Kagome was still hugging Conan close, but gentle in her arms. He groaned slightly, slowly opening his tired eyes, and glanced up to see a crying Kagome. She was whispering things like "No", and "Don't go", over and over again.

"Hush, Kagome...I'm fine," Conan whispered tiredly as he looked up at her. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, looking at him.

"You...you're alive..."

"Of course," Conan said with a small smile, before gently hugging her. "You know it takes a lot more than an arrow to bring me down."

She gave a small laugh. "One truth prevails."

Conan grinned. "You better remember that, missy."

Kagome giggled, and hugged him back, the two completely forgetting the other occupants of the room.

"Where are the others? Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" she asked him worriedly, but he put a finger to her lips to silence her, making her blush.

"Relax, Kagome."

Before Conan realized what he was doing, even though he felt it was the right thing, their lips met in a kiss.

Kagome's eyes widened, but her body instantly relaxed, and she calmed down. After a few minutes, she found herself kissing him back, making Conan's heart skip a beat.

Inuyasha watched on sadly, but knew he lost his chance with her when she left the feudal era and sealed the well. It had been Kikyou with her strong magic who had unsealed it, and followed her. But he was willing to let her go. She deserved happiness, he just wasn't the one to give it to her.

He took his leave without saying goodbye, and a silent Kikyou followed soon after, knowing it was futile to try and end the girl's life now.

The left the two, kissing, and wrapped in each other's arms.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yaaaaaaaaaay! *claps* Romance, not to mention a kiss! I'm proud of myself. :3 What do you all think? The Inuyasha/Kikyo moment with Kagome and Conan just popped into my head a while ago, and I had to write it down before I forgot..I mean, typed it up. :P

ENJOY!

Don't forget to review!


	16. True Love Prevails

**A/N:** Wow, more reviews than I've gotten in a while! Thank you all! Because you're so awesome, a new chapter is coming your way! Sadly, this fanfic is almost finished. Not sure on a sequel or not, maybe I'll just let your minds wonder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Truth Prevails  
Chapter 16:** True Love Prevails

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome and Conan arrived home, Rachel was furious. It was one in the morning, and they had told her that they wouldn't be gone long. They were gone longer than she had expected, but when she saw the scar on Conan's chest because of his torn shirt, she paled and was instantly at his side.

"Jimmy, what happened?" she asked, since Richard was still fast asleep, and they were the only three in the room.

"It's a long story, Rachel," Conan said with a small yawn, tilting his head slightly. "Can I tell you in the morning?" Both of them were rather tired. They had said goodbye to Mitch, Amy and George and said they'd see them later. They found them outside of the house when they left. They had been too scared by the shouting and the shooting of arrows to go any closer, but they couldn't blame them. They were only kids, after all. Though Kagome doubted Kikyou would do anything to harm three little kids, after all, back in her village, the children used to adore her for playing with them.

Rachel looked at his wounded but yet healed chest and sighed. "Fine. But don't think you're getting off the subject so easily in the morning, Jimmy. That wound is right above your heart, you could've died!" She had indeed been worried sick, waiting for almost two hours before the two kids finally walked in, and when she saw the bloodstained shirt, and the healed wound, her worry increased even more.

Conan sighed. "I know, Rachel. But I'm fine. Kagome healed me."

"Healed " She looked over at Kagome confused as she spoke.

"I told you I was the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyou," Kagome said to her. Conan found it hard to believe that that Kikyou, who had been in the room with them and that hanyou, were part of the same person, that that was the Kikyou Kagome was the reincartion of.

Boy, did he sure believe in magic now. He never used to of course, being a detective he'd rather hard evidence, scientific facts, but in this case, not even a great scientist would believe anything, unless he saw Kikyou's clay body with his own eyes, that is.

"I healed Conan with my magic," she told her with a smile. "He'll be just fine now, don't worry Rachel."

"Is that why you were so late?" Rachel asked. "It took you an hour to heal him?"

Kagome blushed lightly and looked down at the ground. They couldn't obviously tell Rachel they...kissed, they knew she'd be heartbroken, she still loved Jimmy after all. Kagome felt guilty, at least a little. She kissed Jimmy. Well, more technically, Jimmy kissed her, but it was still a kiss! And Jimmy was Rachel's first love, and the other way around. The feeling was mutual, and now suddenly Jimmy's just moving on to another girl... they couldn't tell her. At least not yet, anyway.

"No um... I... we ran into a few people I met in the feudal era," Kagome replied, and Rachel's eyes widened.

"That's impossible, you also told me you sealed the well!" Rachel said, and Kagome nodded.

"Kikyou must have unsealed it. I may be a powerful miko, but Kikyou, being alive longer than me and that she had actual training for this, is a lot more powerful than me. It took a lot of my magic to seal the well, I felt really tired after doing it."

Rachel nodded. "...that's...unbelievable..." but Rachel knew it had to be true. Because there was no way for a wound that Conan got on the same day, only to be healed in a matter of minutes without some kind of magic.

Kagome smiled a bit, letting out a small yawn. ''I never believed any of it myself when I first landed in the feudal era," she replied. "But when I saw Inuyasha pinned to a tree I knew it had to be true. No guy pinned to a tree with an arrow in his chest, lives for fifty years still looking the same and uninjured."

Rachel nodded. "...You're right," she said with a light smile. It was her turn to yawn, she had stayed up waiting for them so it was no surprise she was tired too. "Well, I'm going to bed. Breakfast will be ready when you two wake up. Pancakes sound good to you?"

"Yeah!" they both said at the same time, then blushed. Rachel raised an eyebrow. She had a sinking feeling that a lot went on in that 'haunted house', that she didn't know about, but she was going to get to the bottom of it sooner or later.

Rachel walked off to her room after saying goodnight to the both of them, and Conan and Kagome did the same, saying goodnight to each other, but not before Conan giving Kagome a quick kiss on the lips, leaving her blushing as he shut his door behind him.

Kagome walked over to her own room that they let her have, and shut the door behind her. Conan and Kagome had officially declared themselves a couple when they left the 'haunted house', but not around Rachel, not until she found out.

Little did they both know, Rachel had been watching them with her door slightly ajar, and saw the kiss. She saw Conan kiss her, and her kissing him back. She felt her heart crack, and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

_'You've moved on, haven't you Jimmy? You've given up on a finding a cure, realizing that you can grow old with someone else...'_

It would never work with the two of them anyway, now that Rachel was a teenager again. She was too old for Conan, and he was too young for her. There was a slim chance of them finding any antidote again, and an even slimer chance of him wanting to take it now. Jimmy Kudo would probably cease to exist, and in his place would be Conan Edogawa.

_'I'm sorry, Jimmy.... I love you...'_

Rachel walked over to her bed, already dressed in her night gown. She climbed in bed, tucking the covers up to her chin. She rolled over on her side, and closed her eyes.

Before she fell into a restless sleep, one single tear fell down her cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay! Sorry for the angst, but the fanfic it's nearing it's end. I'd say two more chapters, at the most.

Please review! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm glad that this story is receiving so much good feedback, and that everyone likes it! :)


	17. A Future Together, Tomorrow and Forever

**A/N: **Another chapter coming your way. I'm at work, it's boring, there's nothing to do since no one's here, and what else can I do? So here ya go! Two updates in a day. Next chapter is the last. -tear-

**Warnings:** This is a flashforward into the future chapter, a look at what Conan and Kagome's life would be like in the future. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**- A Future Together, Tomorrow and Forever

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_-December 24th, 2005-_**

Snow blanketed the streets, the grass, just about everything. It was a white winter, not to mention a white Christmas. The weather was peaceful right now though, no snowstorms, and the sun was shining brightly through the cold bitterness of winter.

One Kagome Higurashi, now eighteen years old, but felt as though she should be at least 24, because she felt older than she looked. She assumed that was one of the effects of being younger than you really are did to you.

She was walking home from work. She had taken a job as a local history teacher at Titen High, as the History teacher. Perfect subject for her, since she was overqualified in the subject, and the professors and teachers seemed to be in awe at her knowledge despite being so young, which was why she had gotten the job in the first place. But she loved it. She loved teaching, and the students liked her just the same. Whether it was because she was nice to everyone letting them go five minutes early always or being easy on them during a test, she didn't know.

She walked towards a small house that her and Jimmy, known as Conan now of course, owned. They had been together for nine years now and their relationship was still growing strong. The day after they had gotten together, Rachel had told them awkwardly that she had seen them kiss in the hall that night. It had been awkward for a while, but eventually everyone became used to it, despite a heartbroken Rachel, she was still able to live with it, if it meant Jimmy was happy now and didn't have to wait to be with her.

Speaking of Rachel, she had moved out of her father's place at the Moore Detective Agency, and got a place of her own in Osaka, Japan. They all missed terribly, but her, Conan and Kagome kept in touch through the phone and internet, and once every Summer she always came buy for a visit. So everything was fine.

Inspector Meguire and Richard Moore found out that the Black Organization was responsible for the killing of Serena Sebastian. Though they had no leads as to where their hideout was, they were still searching, even after nine years, not putting the case to rest.

Jimmy Kudo had_ 'moved out of the country'_, quit his job as a detective and was staying low due to the Black Organization, or that was how the story goes for him. Conan had told Inspector Meguire that one day when Jimmy had 'contacted' him. He knew that Jimmy Kudo would most likely cease to exist, and Conan, his ultimately no question about it twin, would take over as a brilliant kid-teen detective.

Kagome smiled to herself as she turned the knob to the front door. The car was home, so that meant Conan was home early today. She was glad for that. It was Christmas Eve, after all.

She took off her shoes and put them on the mat near the door, before shutting the door behind her. She put her jacket on a coat hanger in the closet and put her scarf inside as well. Then she walked into the kitchen, shivering when the warm heat of the house touched her cold skin.

The house was silent, but Kagome knew Conan had to be home, unless he went for a walk or something. The light wasn't on in the kitchen, maybe he was in the living room? The door and entrance connected to the kitchen, while the kitchen connected to the living room. It was a rather nice two story house, with their bedrooms upstairs as well as the bathroom and a spare room, and an entertainment room to boot in case anyone ever got bored. There was at least two shelves filled with detective books, a lot being Sherlock Holmes.

The walls of the house were painted a snow white, as was the outside of the house. Trees surrounded the area, and in the summer they usually had a thriving garden out back, but sadly all the plants and vegetables were dead now, covered by blankets and blankets of snow.

"Conan?" Kagome called out, and frowned when she didn't receive an immediate response. What on Earth could he be doing? The light was on in the living room...

She walked inside quietly, and saw the television on low, the lamp on the small table beside the brown colored couch was on dimmed, and on the couch was the sleeping figure of Conan Edogawa. His glasses had fallen down to his nose, making him look extra cute.

Kagome smiled. She walked over quietly and turned the tv off, leaving the lamp on. Had he waited for her for long? She wondered to herself as she sat down on an empty seat of the couch, placing Conan's head in her lap gently without waking him. She absent mindedly began to stroke his hair gently as she looked out the window. It was starting to snow lightly, and Kagome sighed.

_'All we seem to get is snow days... can't we have a sunny day with just sun for once? Snow ruins everything...' _she thought.

Kagome loved playing in the snow when she was little, especially when her and her friends played in it. But now she just found it annoying. She assumed it was a grown up thing.

A small groan could be heard coming from her lap, making her look down. Conan was slowly opening his eyes, letting out a soft yawn. The feeling of her touch lulled him awake.

"Good evening, sleepy head," Kagome whispered with a small smile.

Conan looked up at her tiredly, sitll half asleep. He looked so cute it made her giggle. When he realized his head was in her lap, he immediately took to blushing and sat up. Kagome giggled again.

"When did you get home?" Conan asked, stifling a yawn as he looked at her, taking off his glasses to rub the sleepness out of his eyes.

"About half-an-hour ago now," Kagome replied with a nod of her head. She was called Miss Cherry at school, no one really knew Kagome in this area except Conan, Rachel, and Richard so it was easy to lie to them. After Conan yawned again, he sighed.

"I got home about two hours ago, Meguire gave me the rest of the day off. Hey, why did you even go anyway? School's canceled for the holidays, isn't it?"

"It canceled yesterday for the lessons yes, but today there was a half-day just for fun for the kids, and I wanted to get some extra work done so I stayed a bit later," Kagome replied, and Conan rolled his eyes.

"You should take a break once in a while, you know. Too much work can make you sick," Conan teased.

"Oh, speak for yourself, mister famous junior detective," Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes. Conan just chuckled, and leaned in to give her a kiss. She happily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The kiss made her remember something else she did today, and pulled away after a moment. "Conan?"

"Mmmm?" he asked, looking at her with his eyes half-closed and his arms wrapped losely around her waist.

"I um....did that pregnancy test today, during lunch," Kagome said softly. Conan was instantly wide awake and alert. They had made love over three weeks ago now, and Kagome was feeling nauseas and dizzy for a week now. She was also a few days late, so they had been wondering if she was....

"And?" Conan asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to this or not.

Kagome took in a deep breath, and smiled brightly.

"Conan, I'm pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Wow, that was a long chapter, ne? The next one's the last one! T.T Oh well, it's been fun!

REVIEW! Press that button below if you're not sure where to go next.


	18. Epliogue: Remembering

**A/N: ***Drum roll* The final chapter is amongst us! It's been a great ride, with a few small hiatuses of course, but that's to be expected with all the chaotic stuff in my life right now, ne? I still find time for you guys and fanfiction though, cause I love writing! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Case Closed and Inuyasha aren't mine. Ariel Rachel Edogawa belongs to me, she is my creation and mine alone, Conan and Kagome's daughter. Like the name?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen:** Epilogue: Remembering

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-September 20th, 2006-**_

The sound of a baby's crying was the only thing that could be heard in the house at the time. The light was on in this child's room, and the mother was sitting next to it, trying to calm the child down the best she could. But she was tired herself. The baby had kept the new parents up for most nights now. They were just glad they didn't have to work for a while so they could catch up on some sleep once their newborn calmed down.

"Hush, little Ariel," Kagome said softly, running a finger through her daughter's brown locks. She had calmed down slightly, but was still crying. Though Kagome couldn't get mad at her, she had only been born a little over two weeks ago after all.

Kagome gently picked up Ariel in her arms, rocking her back and forth. She reached over into the grib, grabbing the pacifier if it was needed. She didn't want Ariel to wake Conan up, who was more tired than she was if that was possible.

At the sight of the pacifier, the baby looked at it then back at Kagome, as if deciding what it wanted. Her tear-stained cheeks and teary eyes were enough to make Kagome want to go 'awwww', because she was the cutest baby in the world. And her very own.

_'Would you be proud of me, mama?'_ Kagome thought as she held Ariel, looking up at the window and through it to the sky and the dark moon. It was a chilly autumn night, and Kagome could see the trees blowing back and forth. _'I'm sorry you never got the chance to hold your granddaughter....I'm sorry for a lot of things.. I wish I could change them and bring you back, but then I might not've met Conan, and had Ariel.'_

One bad thing tended to bring more good, or so that was what Kagome was told. It had been the scene of her family's death when she met Conan. She smiled thinking of the memory.

_-Flashback-_

_"Mama, look out!" It was too late, there was no way to stop the crash from happening. Her mother tried her best, but her best wasn't good enough. The cars hit head on._

_Kagome had fallen unconscious. Upon waking up, she noticed a fire around the car, and that she was perfectly fine, except for a bit of glass from the windshield and windows in her leg, making her unable to move._

_She knew the fate of her mother and brother, there was no way for them to have survived. But she heard a voice over the roaring fire._

_"Inspector Meguire! Over here!"_

_"Conan, out of the way you brat!"_

_That was the first time she heard the name Conan, the first time she laid eyes on her future husband, the time of her family's death._

_-End flashback-_

Kagome felt a tear fall down her face and blinked. _'...Am I finally crying over your death, mama? Do you hate me for not doing so before? It's normal for little girls to cry over their parents death...I just hadn't realized at the time...'_

When she noticed that Ariel had gone quiet, she looked down at her daughter and sighed. Fast asleep, and without the pacifier too. That was a plus.

She gently put Ariel back down in the crib, tucking the blankets to her chin. She made her way over towards the window, leaning against it and watching the sky.

This is how Conan found her about fifteen minutes later. Except for now she was sitting on the window sill, staring up at the moon.

He silently walked over to her, taking a glance at their daughter asleep in her crib and smiled softly. To think he'd be ever so lucky as to get a wife, even a daughter... he was truly happy.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her jump, even if she already knew who was behind her. She, Conan and Ariel were the only ones who lived here.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Conan whispered softly so as not to wake Ariel. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Just a little," she replied, leaning into him. Conan caught sight of the diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger that he had given to her two weeks ago and smiled. They would be married within a month's time, and he supposed that then he would be even happer than he was right now.

Kagome Edogawa...it had a nice ring to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And that's the end! -tear- I might make a one-shot fic of their wedding, would you guys like that? I'll post the link to it, should I make it, both on my profile and in an added chapter to this story. The fic would contain of course...a long awaited lemon. Heheh. Sorry I didn't include one in this story, though. I had planned on it, of course, but there was no room for me to put it in.

I liked the name Ariel Rachel Edogawa, what about you? I thought it was sweet that they named their daughter after one of their friends, not to mention Jimmy's first love.

The one-shot, should most people agree I write it, would contain a whole wedding scene as best as I can write, a wedding kiss and all that sappy stuff, the lemon, and when they go off to their honeymoon. Haven't decided where that would be yet....any ideas? I'm obviously leaning towards somewhere outside of Japan.

Anyway, I'd like to thank all who reviewed and making it past the 50 mark! Enjoy my other fics! My Hotel Dusk ficcies could use some reviews...hint hint. Of course, if anyone likes that game. Does it make a difference if I say one of thems yaoi, and the other's a Case Closed crossover? XD I only update even if I get a simple two reviews, if I don't get one review after a while I delete the fic, that goes with any of the ones I put up.

^____^ Later Days!

Kohaku


	19. Author's Note Sequel Up!

Hello all! This is an author's note to introduce you the sequel, incase you haven't happend upon it yet! It's the longest one-shot I have written, and includes the lemon scene as I promised!

www. fanfiction .net/s/5239627/1/A_Different_Kind_Of_Happily_Ever_After

Remove the spaces of course.

ENJOY! The Conan/Kagome series of mine has ended.

...Maybe another in the distant future?


End file.
